The Hollow Kingdom
by WiseSurprise
Summary: Erebor Estates, and the village surrounding it, has a dark and tragic history. After the death of his parents, young Kili has come to the estate to live with his estranged uncle. Fili is a powerful magician who claims to be a King- and he has a very specific plan for the young man who has unknowingly trespassed into his kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello lovelies! So this is my new story and it's gonna be pretty intense. For those of you following "Durin Family Shenanigans" this story is nothing like it- much more suspense, magic, and action. Also, this story will have an eventual Fili/Kili pairing but the two are NOT related and I will not have any explicit detail. So if that's not your thing, sorry! But maybe give it a chance? Anyways, this story is set in 1800s England and is based off of "The Hollow Kingdom Trilogy" by Clare B. Dunkle. If you haven't read the series, I STRONGLY recommend it! So plot similarities are to be expected. That being said, the rights to the original story belong to the author and all characters belong to Tolkien. I make no profit from this nor strive to! ENJOY! And please read and review so I know how I'm doing!**_

Dread. Loneliness. Grief.

These were the emotions currently plaguing Kili's mind and coursing through his veins. They settled deep within his bones, preventing him from feeling anything else. After all, how could he be happy? How could he be hopeful? This past week had witnessed the crumbling down of his entire world with no indication that things would possibly get better.

He was a shell. His body remained but his soul, his spirit, his happiness were taken from him the day that his parents were also taken from him. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing the still bodies of his mother and father, blood pooling around them as it poured from their wounds. He couldn't look at a child with their parent without feeling sorrow that he would never get to hug his again or see them again or even talk with them again. He was alone. In the few days following their death, Kili was an utter mess. He couldn't eat anything without getting sick and so he just quit all together. He cried himself to sleep at night and talked to no one during the day. He lamented the loss of his family, the loss of their humor, guidance, affection. What would he do now? How would he survive? Fortunately, or not, the local court decided his fate for him. Since he was technically still a minor, the law wouldn't let him be on his own. Which is why he finds himself in his present position: sitting in a worn out carriage, surrounded by his few belongings, forehead stuck to the window, staring unseeingly at the dreary English countryside. Another carriage, a hearse, follows behind, carrying the wooden boxes in which his parents now lie. As his only living relative, his uncle agreed to take Kili in. He also decided to hold a funeral and burial for Kili's parents at his estate. Kili had been too numb to protest to any of this. Silently, he slumps in his seat, wishing to be alone. His escort sits awkwardly beside him, choosing to be quiet since his earlier attempts at drawing Kili from his state of melancholy failed to produce any results. It wasn't until their destination came into view that Kili's "companion" spoke again.

"There it is, young sir," the man piped, "Erebor Estates. It'll be nice to see some family, hm?"

Kili didn't reply. It most certainly would not be nice to see this so-called family. The only family he wanted to see was his parents, but they were gone. Murdered. Kili has been estranged from his uncle his whole life. Never once did the man visit. Never once had he written. Other than a few stories his mother had shared with him, he didn't know anything about his uncle at all and he didn't care to know; not after learning how he had treated his mother. His family has a complicated history. Apparently, Kili's grandfather, Thrain, was the owner of a lucrative trading and shipping company that conducted business with the US as well as India. He, along with his children, were socialites; local celebrities. He was always holding lavish balls at his massive estate. His wealth gained him a prominent position in Parliament; a position he used to his full advantage- proposing and passing bills that would most benefit his company. He sought to ensure that wealth and popularity would remain within his family. He wanted to make connections and alliances that would keep them at the top of the social hierarchy. And so, he promised his daughter's hand in marriage to a much older aristocrat; A strange man with ghostly pale skin and silver hair and eyes. Before Thrain could see the wedding through, however, he died quite unexpectedly of a heart attack one evening while at the kitchen table. All the responsibilities to the company and estate fell to his son, Thorin. Many people tried taking advantage of Thorin's youth in order to get some of his father's assets; some succeeded. Despite his diligence, Thorin was never able to hold office due to "lack of experience" and after putting trust in some of the wrong people, he had to sell the company. Thorin was still a part of the business, he just no longer owned it. People talked, rumors spread and Thorin became desperate; unwilling to be the reason for his family's downfall. Stressed and embittered, he tried to make his sister go through with her previous marriage arrangement in order to salvage what wealth and status they had left. Dis refused, however. Thorin begged her to "see reason" but she held firm. Over the years, she had fallen in love with a stable boy with not a cent to his name and wanted to marry him instead. Thorin was furious that she would settle for someone so low of class and tried to keep her from the boy. He kept her in the house, not letting her leave, and started planning her wedding to the aristocrat. Dis implored her brother to let her make her own choices, to allow her to be happy, but he didn't listen. Seeing no other way out, Dis and her lover ran away when they got the chance and never went back. The couple were married and settled in a small village a few days travel from their former home. Though her family had been aware of her whereabouts, not once did they confront her. Several years later, Kili had been born, a welcomed addition to their happy family. Dis sent word to her kin and though they sent some money and (most likely not-so-sincere) words of congratulations, she couldn't deny she was disheartened when no one came to see her newborn son. Yet a part of her wasn't surprised that they didn't. Rumor had it that since she left, the Durin household was scoffed at. Fewer people came to Thorin's parties, fewer people were willing to make deals. Dis tried not to dwell on it too much. She had a new life now with her husband and son. Kili was raised in a simple home, shrouded with affection, and taught to be humble and grateful. He had loved his life. He didn't need money in order to be happy. Besides, the wealthy were constricted by unspoken laws; laws determined by society. Laws regarding how one should dress, talk, behave. They weren't free. Kili never blamed his mother for running away like she did. She had managed to find joy in her tightly structured life and didn't want to let it go. The love his parents had for one another always awed Kili and he had once hoped that he could be so lucky. Now he wasn't sure.

He sat up in his seat to get a better look at the place he'd be residing at for the next two years. The estate was large, but it had definitely seen better days. White paint was flaking off the wooden boards that made up the main house. Ivy grew up the tall Grecian pillars on the porch. One of the doors to the nearby barn was swinging on a broken hinge. There was no water in the fountain out front, nor any flowers in the garden. It was frozen in time and now Kili would be stuck there too. He couldn't imagine how Thorin must look like. He had never seen a picture. Did he look like his mother? Was he just as old and withered as this place he called his home? What would he think of Kili- the nephew he never knew? Would he resent him? Would he see him as the product of a love that brought about his family's ruin? He sighed. He didn't want to be here- neither at this estate nor in this world. No matter how dark his thoughts grew however, he would never consider taking his life. He wouldn't throw away the life his parents had given him. He'd come around eventually. Hopefully. He just needed to heal.

Looking out the opposite window, no longer wishing to gaze upon the house, he spotted a forest. The sight of the immense span of trees brought him some relief. He loved the forest. He loved the sounds the trees made as the wind blew through their branches. He loved the songs of the birds that echoed off the tree trunks. He loved the smell of the flowers, the feel of the grass between his toes. He never felt more alive or free than when he was in the woods, just him and his bow. His father had taught him how to shoot. The skill was necessary when you couldn't afford to buy meat. His eagerness to be in the nearby woodlands must have shown because his escort caught his line of sight and shook his head.

"You don't want to be going in there, lad," he warned, furrowing his bushy brow.

For the first time on this trip, Kili's interest in his riding companion was piqued.

"Why wouldn't I?" he challenged, voice raw from days of disuse.

"Those woods are cursed," he whispered conspiratorially, leaning in closer to Kili, "Everyone who has ever entered those woods hasn't been seen again. Mostly young ladies and lads like yourself. Rumor has it that they were snatched up, kidnapped, and taken inside the Hill."

"The Hill?"

"Hallow Hill. A solitary knoll lying right in the middle of those woods. Not a single tree grows on it. Nor are there any other hills. Just that one. No one knows why. Some say, it's magic. You know, elves and goblins and the like."

"Elves? Goblins?" Kili deadpanned, "You're joking."

"No, no!" the man exclaimed, eyes growing wide, "Even a young Durin was taken years ago. Your mother's brother, to be exact."

Kili stilled.

"Excuse me? The only brother my mother ever mentioned is Thorin and I'm quite certain he's living in the very estate we're heading to."

"No, there was another. A blond-headed. Went into that forest one day, never came out. Boy was just fifteen. The family was devastated, as you can imagine."

Kili just gaped at the man. He'd never heard of this alleged uncle. Was this man lying? Or had his mother lied to him? No. She would never. Would she? Perhaps he'd have to ask Thorin…

They arrived at the estate just as Kili was letting this new information sink in. When the carriages came to a stop, a small white-haired man with a thick beard greeted him. Surely this wasn't Thorin.

"Master Kili!" the man welcomed, "Glad to see you made it here safe and sound, my boy. Though I wish the circumstances had been different."

As Kili stepped out of the carriage, he offered the man a small smile before being enveloped in a set of strong arms.

"Look just like your mother, you do. I'm truly sorry about what happened. Dis was the sweetest soul."

"Thank you, sir," Kili managed to reply, tears stinging his eyes at thoughts of his mother.

"Now none of this "sir" business," the man stated, holding Kili out at arm's length, "You can call me Balin. Head butler here at Erebor Estates."

Of course there was a butler.

"Well met, Balin," Kili said, offering his hand to the other who accepted it gratefully. He wouldn't let misery hinder his manners.

"Now, let me get your things and we can head on inside," Balin proposed.

"Oh," the old man exclaimed, reaching deep inside his pocket, "there you are, Mister Alfrid. Your payment for escorting Kili."

"Many thinks, Mister Balin," smiled Alfrid as he stuffed the money in his coat, "Good day, Kili."

Balin then went to the hearse, talking to the driver as he pointed towards the barn, most likely telling him where to place Kili's parents.

And with that, one carriage set back on the path that had brought it here, leaving Kili behind. The other wheeled over towards the barn to drop off its burden. Balin hurried back over to Kili and grabbed a few of the young man's things. He threw Kili a sympathetic look before gesturing towards the entrance.

"Shall we?"

Reluctantly, Kili followed the old butler inside. His eyes widened in shock upon entering the foyer. It would seem the outside of the house was misleading, for inside, everything was radiant and polished. A blue wall paper covered the walls. The windows were draped in gold velvet curtains. A grand staircase slightly spiraled towards the second floor. On the adjacent wall was a giant mirror and as Kili looked at his reflection, he felt even more out of place. His worn breeches, fading leather boots and baggy tunic looked repulsive in this luxurious abode. Not to mention his unkempt hair, red-rimmed eyes and hollow cheeks. Surely his uncle would disapprove of his looks. With his messy hair and sloppy style he looked more like a lowly peasant than the nephew of a wealthy businessman. Speaking of which, his host, his guardian, had failed to make an appearance. If this was any indication on how their relationship would transpire, Kili felt he might as well go back out and keep on walking.

"Just follow me up the stairs, lad, and I'll show you to your room," Balin announced.

Kili trailed behind the old man until he was lead into a room in the east wing. In the middle of the room was a large four post bed made of oak and swathed in red drapery. A matching wardrobe and dresser were located against the walls. A washing basin was placed in a small nook with a mirror above it. Two bay windows with seats framed either side of the bed. Kili stared at the size. This room alone was about half the size of the small house he had lived in with his parents. Immediately he knew he didn't like the room. The sheer vastness made him feel small, vulnerable. But he didn't complain. A warm place to sleep was better than no place to sleep at all.

"Here we are," Balin chirped, "the guest quarters. Where would you like these?"

Kili approached the butler and gathered his effects.

"I'll take care of it, Balin. Thank you."

"Very well, lad," Balin began, "Dinner will be ready in an hour and you can meet your uncle properly. I'm sure he'll want to discuss his plans for the funeral tomorrow. Be sure to wash up before then, but in the meantime, feel free to explore."

Kili nodded at the instructions. Satisfied, the butler hurried out of the room, leaving Kili by his lonesome.

He placed his luggage on the bed along with the case containing his bow and arrow. He took out his few pieces of clothing and hung them haphazardly in the wardrobe. He then took out a few books that belonged to his mother as well as her locket. It had been a present from his father. He spent months saving up to buy the silver heart-shaped locket, inside of which was a picture of himself and one of Kili. His mother had been so thrilled when she received it. She cried into her husband's arms saying over and over that he shouldn't have. Kili wrapped the necklace in a cloth and tucked it away into one of the dresser drawers. He then went back to rummaging in his suitcase, sorting through some knick-knacks that belonged to his parents before scooting the empty case and his weapon under the bed. He moved over to the washing basin, taking a comb with him. He poured some water into the bowl and dipped his comb in it before moving its teeth through his tangled tresses. Satisfied with his hair, he scooped up some water in his cradled palms and splashed it over his tired face. With nothing else to do, Kili decided to take a stroll. After all, he was to be at dinner within the hour, it might help to know where the dining room is.

Moving out into the hall, Kili began walking in a westward direction. He passed by a suit of armor, scenic paintings and oriental vases. He wandered until he approached an open door. Peering in the room, he noticed a large fireplace with wood burning within it; the crackling of the charred lumber breaking the stillness of the space. Bookcases, stuffed full with various kinds of literature, surrounded the hearth on either side. It felt welcoming. Gazing up to the far wall, Kili felt his heart skip a beat. In an ornate golden frame was a portrait of his mother. She looked much younger than Kili could ever remember. Her dark hair was put up in a bun, curled strands falling on either side of her face. Her smile was kind, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were gentle. She was beautiful. Shifting his gaze to the right, Kili saw another portrait. This one was of a young man. He looked just like his mother only his hair was blond. Immediately Kili thought back to the story Alfrid had told him. Was this the abducted uncle his mother had never told him about? Curious, Kili moved inside the room, walking towards the portrait of the mysterious figure until he was standing right under it.

"You do not have permission to be in here," a deep voice spoke from behind.

Startled, Kili spun around wildly to see who it was that had just admonished him. He noticed a man rising from a large oaken desk in the corner of the room. As he took in the bright blue eyes, dark hair and sharp noise of the figure, he had no doubts that this man was his uncle. Regaining his composure, Kili stood straighter, brushing the creases from his shirt as he addressed Thorin.

"I, um," he cleared his throat, "I wasn't informed that any rooms were off limits."

"Well, now I'm informing you," his uncle stated, never once breaking eye contact, "This is my private study. No one comes in unless I say so."

"I apologize," Kili gulped as Thorin continued staring at him with cold calculating eyes, "I assure you it won't happen again."

At this, Thorin huffed and finally peered up and down at his nephew, taking in his simple clothes and noticing how his hair and nose were very much like his own. Like his mother's. There was no denying that this boy was his kin- a Durin. Except for the eyes. He had his father's brown eyes.

"I'm pleased to see you have some manners," the elder finally replied as he stepped closer to his sister's son.

Kili bristled at the comment. It was clearly a jab at his social class; as if commoners were uncivilized brutes that knew nothing of courtesy or respect. Kili had every intention of being a gracious guest, but he couldn't let the insult go.

"And I'm disappointed to see that you lack them," he remarked.

Thorin narrowed his icy blue eyes at the younger man. It would appear he had also inherited his parents' rebellious nature.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that," he revealed, "but if you have another slip of the tongue, I can't promise that it won't go unpunished. I am your guardian and you will respect me as such."

"Respect is mutual, uncle," Kili let drop before he could stop himself. He regretted the words, but he never took very well to being threatened. Nevertheless, he was worried at his uncle's reaction. But neither a reprimand nor a hit came. Instead, Thorin nodded, steely eyes locking with Kili's once more.

"Noted."

That was unexpected.

Some of the tension that had built up in the room faded at the acknowledgement. Kili let out a silent sigh of relief as Thorin lowered himself onto a velvet-cushioned couch, patting the space next to him.

"Well, since you're in here you might as well sit down."

Kili shuffled towards the couch before taking a seat beside his uncle. The elder turned once Kili sat, shifting his body so that he faced his nephew, arm draped leisurely across the back. Kili looked down at his lap, the gaze of his guardian making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I take it your journey over here was well?" Thorin inquired.

"Indeed, it was."

"And your rooms are to your liking, I hope?"

"They are beyond sufficient. I must thank you for your hospitality."

"No need," Thorin began, "there are too many empty rooms in this house. It's nice to see them filled again."

Kili chanced a glance and a small smile at his uncle who surprisingly returned it.

"The room I gave you was once your mothers," Thorin confessed, "It seemed fitting that it should be yours whilst you are here.

Kili glanced down at his lap again. Knowing of their troubled past, Kili wasn't sure how he felt about his uncle talking about his mother. Part of him felt angry that after what Thorin had done he would dare speak her name. But another part of him knew that despite everything, Thorin and his mother were still siblings. Thorin had every right to talk about her as Kili himself did. After all, she was once a part of his life too and even though they hadn't seen one another or talked to one another for over sixteen years, there had been a portion of their hearts that always held love for the other. If not, Thorin wouldn't have even bothered to lay his sister to rest and take in her son.

"You look like her you know," Thorin spoke softly.

Kili looked up to find that his uncle was in some sort of trance, looking ahead and out of the window beyond Kili. His mouth was pulled down in a frown, worry wrinkles graced his forehead and his bright blue eyes now appeared clouded with grief and….regret?

"Yes, I've been told as much," Kili responded.

Thorin returned his attention to his nephew.

"I'll see to it that those responsible for your parents' death are properly dealt with, Kili," Thorin revealed, an edge to his voice showing that he meant what he said.

Water began collecting in Kili's eyes but he refused to let it fall. From the hardened expression on his uncle's face, Kili knew he would keep true to his word and for that, Kili was grateful. If his parents' murders weren't punished, he had sworn to deliver justice himself.

The pair was pulled from their thoughts when a red-headed servant boy knocked lightly on the door.

"Excuse me sirs," he announced, "but dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Ori. We'll be down shortly," Thorin answered.

The servant took his leave as Thorin rose from the couch.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"I could eat," Kili stated as he, too, rose from his seat. He didn't want to admit that since his parents' death he hadn't had much of an appetite. If anything, he'd join Thorin at the table simply for his company. His uncle hadn't behaved anything like he had imagined he would as of yet, and he was curious to know more about him.

The walk to the dining hall was silent aside from the occasional creak in the hardwood caused by their steps. Descending the stairs and passing through the front sitting room, the men soon reached their destination. A mahogany table large enough for eight people was draped in a beige cloth. Two candles were lit in the table's center and fine china and silverware were arranged at one end of the table. Thorin sat at the head of the table and gestured for Kili to sit to his right. The servant boy, Ori, came out then, carrying a platter of food.

"Tonight, Bombur has made roasted duck with lemon zest, boiled potatoes seasoned with garlic and herbs and freshly made pumpernickel bread," the boy proclaimed as he placed the food in front of them before heading back to the kitchen.

"Help yourself, Kili," Thorin said as he cut into the duck, placing sections of it onto his own plate.

Kili followed suit and filled his plate. The food tasted as good as it smelled and he found himself suddenly hungry. As he ate he couldn't help but wonder how many meals his mother must have had in here. Once, this table had probably been full with the family and guests that were invited over every night. Now, there were just two of them. Kili then realized that for a long while, Thorin must have eaten alone in this room each evening, with only his servants as company. For years, he's probably felt as lonely as Kili feels now.

"I hate to interrupt our meal with depressing talk," Thorin started, "but I had wished to discuss briefly your parents' funeral arrangements."

"Please continue," Kili insisted, wanting to get this over with sooner rather than later.

"There's a family cemetery just behind the house. My grandparents, parents and a few cousins are buried there and if you'd allow it, I would like to see my sister and her husband lay there as well."

Kili nodded, a bit surprised that Thorin was asking him permission in regards to where to bury his parents.

"That would be much appreciated," he replied.

"As for the service, do you want it to be a public event, or would you rather it just be you, I and the servants?"

Kili didn't need to think long about his decision. He didn't really know anyone. He wasn't familiar with any of Thorin's friends or colleagues and he certainly didn't want their pity directed at him.

"I'd rather it be private, if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all," Thorin conceded.

Conversation fell once again until both men had finished their meal. Wiping his mouth then throwing the napkin on the table, Thorin leaned back slightly in his chair.

"So, Kili, tell me about yourself."

Kili struggled under his uncle's attention. Unsure of how much to reveal about himself.

"Well," he breathed, "I'm rather an outdoorsy person. I enjoy to hunt and fish. I did a lot of that with my father. He had a bow commissioned for me a few years back and I'm rather fond of it. I even brought it here with me. Besides that, I'm quite good at carving things out of stone or wood. I also enjoy reading from time to time."

"What do you read?"

"Actually, I love Shakespeare. Mother used to read some of his plays to me before bed and I started reading them on my own once I got older."

Thorin smiled. "I happen to own every single one of Shakespeare's works. They're located in my study. You can borrow them if you'd like."

"Thank you." Kili returned his uncle's smile.

"As for the hunting," Thorin began, "I'm afraid you'll find that's rather impossible to do around here. Perhaps, we could take an occasional day trip to one of my friend's estates and you can have your sport there."

Kili almost decided against mentioning the woods he'd spotted on the way here, but he was curious as to what Thorin had to say on the matter.

"I believe I passed a forest on my way here," he said, "could I not hunt there?"

Thorin stiffened at the comment and began tapping a finger on the table.

"Those woods are dangerous. Therefore, I will not have you hunting in them."

"So it's true then? People have disappeared in there before?"

Thorin stared at his nephew, wondering where he'd heard those tales from.

"Yes. There have been instances of people going into those woods, never to be seen again."

"Like your brother?" Kili dared asked, "Is that what happened to him? He's the one in the portrait in your study, isn't he?"

"For never having been here before, you seem to know an awful lot."

So his mother had lied then. That stung a little. But she must have had a good reason.

"Alfrid told me on the ride over. I never even knew I had another uncle. Mother never mentioned him."

Thorin furrowed his brows at that. A flash of hurt appeared on his face and he cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"His disappearance stunned us all. Your mother was only ten when it happened. Perhaps she thought it would cause her less pain if she pretended the incident never occurred."

"What was his name?" Kili asked tentatively, aware that this was a touchy subject, yet he wanted to test his boundaries.

"Frerin," Thorin smiled, "His name was Frerin. The only one in the family with blond hair. I often joked that he was adopted. It used to make him so mad. The day he…disappeared, I was supposed to be with him. But then father asked me to be present at a meeting with a business partner and I…"

Thorin trailed off, obviously lost in a memory.

"I'm sorry," Kili whispered.

Thorin shook his head. Kili's words returning him to the present.

"People come and go, Kili. Such is life," after a deep breath, he continued, "Well, we better get off to bed. The funeral will be held around noon. I'll have someone wake you for breakfast. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Thorin stood and made to leave the room, stopping before adding, "Goodnight, Kili."

"Goodnight, uncle."

And then he was gone.

Minutes later, Kili meandered to his own rooms. The covers on his bed had already been turned down and a glass of water was placed on his nightstand. It had grown dark outside and several candles were lit within the room, casting a warm glow. Kili took off his boots and left them at the end of the bed. Strolling over to the window, Kili removed his tunic and balled it in his hands. He pushed back the heavy curtains and peered into the darkness. A full moon hung in the sky, lighting the grounds around the house. All of sudden, a raven let out a loud squawk as it flew off the roof. Kili watched it fly, his blood freezing once the bird had landed. In the distance was a lonely tree, based on the condition of its bark, the tree was most likely dead. However, that's not what had his heart racing frantically in his chest. Under the tree, with the raven perched on its shoulder was a cloaked figure. It stood still, hood pulled over its head, body facing Kili as if it were watching him. Quickly, Kili pulled the curtains back over the window and tried to control his breathing. Who was standing outside his window? Why was it watching him? What did it want? Were there others? Should he tell his uncle?

Taking a deep breath, Kili pulled back the curtains once more. The figure was gone. He scanned the area, seeing if the figure had moved, but he couldn't spot him. Kili shook his head. Perhaps he was imagining things. He just needed some rest.

Kili collapsed onto the bed beside him, pulling the covers up and over his head. His body quickly relaxed against the plush mattress and soft fabrics. Sighing, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

A pounding at his door startled Kili out of bed. Light peered into the room from behind the curtains, revealing that it was morning.

"Master Kili," he heard Balin call, "breakfast will be ready in half an hour!"

"Thank you, Balin!" he called back.

Stretching, Kili pushed off the covers and went to wash his face. This was the day. The day he'd put his parents in the ground. The day he had to accept that they would no longer be around. Glancing about the room, he acknowledged that this was his life now. He'd spend these next few years with Thorin at Erebor Estates until he was ready to go off on his own.

After a quick breakfast of ham and eggs, Kili was back in his rooms, dressing in black and tying his hair in a neat ponytail. Once finished, he sat on his newly made bed gathering his thoughts. Mentally preparing himself for the distressing day ahead. He stayed there for nearly an hour until Thorin came into his room, offering a sad smile.

"You ready?"

The cemetery was actually quite nice. It was positioned under a huge willow, its hanging branches brushing lightly against a few of the headstones. It was sectioned off by an iron-gate fence that had begun to rust. Kili noticed how two graves had just recently been dug up- probably this morning. The servants were already there when Kili and Thorin arrived, as was a preacher, huddled around the two coffins that had been brought out from the barn. Thorin squeezed Kili's shoulder as they drew closer. When Thorin gave the word, the preacher began talking- expressing his condolences and offering comfort that these two souls had been reunited in Heaven with God. Kili wasn't really listening. He just stared at the coffins. Tears silently rolled down his cheeks and he could feel the servants glancing up at him every so often. When the preacher had finished, Thorin and Kili went over to the wooden caskets, tearing off a single flower from the beautiful bouquets placed on top of each one to keep for their own. Kili placed a kiss on each coffin and had to step back unless he wanted to have a breakdown right here in front of everyone. When the caskets were lowered into the ground and completely covered, the servants started heading back inside the house until Thorin and Kili were left alone. Once again, Thorin squeezed Kili's shoulder then pat his back lightly.

"I'll give you some time alone," he said, "come back inside whenever you're ready."

Not trusting his voice, Kili simply nodded.

Kili wasn't sure how long he'd been outside. At some point, he managed to sit on the ground between his parents' graves, resting a hand on top of each one. He hadn't cried anymore. He hadn't done anything really. He just sat there. It wasn't until his stomach growled that Kili decided perhaps it was time he went back inside. He could visit again tomorrow.

Standing up, Kili glanced down at the graves a final time. All of a sudden, he was overcome with chills. Something didn't feel quite right. He felt as if…as if he was being watched. Looking around, he became aware of how eerily quiet it was. There were no birds. No wind. Feeling uneasy, Kili quickly began walking back to the house. About half way there, he glanced over his shoulder and nearly screamed. It was the cloaked figure. Out in the open. No more than a hundred feet behind Kili. So he hadn't imagined him after all. He ran.

Heart racing, he sprinted to the door. His hands were shaking so bad, he fumbled with the handle. Looking behind him, he noticed that the cloaked figured was moving towards him. Quickly. This time he did scream just as he finally opened the door and slammed it behind him.

Alarmed by the ruckus, Thorin and Balin ran into the foyer. Seeing Kili wide-eyed and breathing harshly, Thorin grabbed him by the elbows and lead him to a nearby seat.

"Kili? Are you alright? Tell me what's wrong," Thorin ordered, voice laced with concern.

"S-someone was following me. They were right behind me," he nearly cried.

"Who?"

"I d-don't know!"

Balin opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch. He looked ahead, then to the left, and to the right.

"Hello?" he called.

No one answered. The cloaked figure was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"There's no one out there, lad," Balin revealed as he reentered the house, "What did this person look like?"

By this point, Kili was shaking in his seat, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Ori had brought him a glass of water, but he didn't feel like drinking anything. Instead, he clutched the glass tightly to steady his trembling hands. Thorin had crouched down next to his nephew, glancing worriedly between Kili's white knuckles and sweaty brow.

"Kili. Who was following you?" Thorin asked softly, not wanting to upset the boy further.

Kili swallowed, looking from Thorin to Balin frantically.

"I don't know. They wore a dark cloak and hood. Their face was hidden, I c-couldn't see!"

Kili watched as his uncle and butler shared a suspicious look.

"But that's not the first time they've been here," Kili continued, "The same figure was outside my window last night."

"What?" Thorin asked, his voice incredulous.

"It was! One moment it was there and the next I looked, it had gone! I thought I had imagined it at first, but…"

Thorin studied his nephew for a few moments, unsure of how to handle this situation. There have never been any reports of a mysterious cloaked figure near his house before, but he could tell Kili wasn't lying. The boy was genuinely terrified.

Grabbing Kili gently by the arm, Thorin stood.

"I believe the best thing for you to do right now is get some rest. You've had a trying day after all. I'll have two of my servants keep watch tonight. If this strange figure shows up again, I'll know about it. I'll keep you safe, Kili."

Kili complied and let his uncle lead him to his rooms. When they entered, Kili stopped in the doorway and squeezed Thorin's arm in a tight grip.

"Cl-close the curtains. P-please," Kili stammered.

Thorin looked to windows where the last rays of the day were streaming into the room. Walking over to them, he looked out at the landscape. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. In the distance was a dead tree; one Thorin had been meaning to have cut down. He watched as a raven flew out of the tree before drawing the curtains firmly together. He lit an oil lamp on the night stand and gestured to Kili who still stood in the doorway. Thorin drew back the covers and moved aside to let Kili sit on the bed.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

Kili shook his head. All the hunger he had felt previously had been pushed aside by fear. All he wanted to do now was forget. Sleep and forget.

"Very well," Thorin said, "If you need something, don't hesitate to come and get me. No matter the hour. My rooms are at the other end of the hall."

"Thank you."

Thorin smiled sympathetically at his nephew before leaving him to rest. When he closed the door behind him, he leaned against it heavily, dragging his hand across his face as he sighed.

Entering his study, Thorin wasn't at all surprised to find Balin there, sitting on the couch with a pot of tea.

"How is he?" the older man asked as he poured a cup for Thorin.

"I'm not sure, Balin," Thorin confessed, taking the tea gratefully, "He's most definitely terrified. Of what, I'm not certain."

"Well," Balin began, "Let's try to be rational about this. Kili has just lost both of his parents in a seemingly pointless but gruesome murder. He's had to leave his home and come live with his uncle whom he has never met before in a strange house in the middle of the country side. And just this morning he buried his parents. That's a lot for anyone to handle, let alone a young man. The mind is capable of conjuring a number of unimaginable things in times of stress and grief."

"Are you saying he's gone mad?"

"No. Just- he's dealing with a lot. People cope in their own ways and maybe this figure is a manifestation of Kili's sorrow and fear. Perhaps he just needs the time and guidance to overcome it."

Thorin pondered Balin's words as he sat down beside him. The idea certainly had merit to it but something just felt…off.

"What are you thinking? Come on, share your thoughts."

"I don't know what to think to be honest," Thorin admitted, "What you say makes since but Kili's terror was real. He was afraid for his life, Balin. I could see it in his eyes. What if…"

As Thorin trailed off, he looked up to the portrait of Frerin; his beloved brother who disappeared all those years ago. He wasn't sure why, but for whatever reason, he felt that what had happened to him and what Kili had just experienced may be connected…

Following his gaze, the old butler tutted.

"Don't tell me that you believe whatever Kili saw has something to do with Frerin."

"You know the tales just as well as I, Balin. It's always the young ones that disappear. There hasn't been an incident since Frerin and now Kili, a boy no-less, comes here and this…this thing shows up? Something's not right."

Thorin stared into the burning embers in the hearth, mulling over his thoughts. What if he was getting too caught up in this? What if the old superstitions were toying with his mind as well? What if Balin was right? He had to keep his head clear. He couldn't let his own grief and bitterness over the loss of his brother prevent him from aiding Kili if the boy truly was in need of help.

Balin sighed, "All we can do is see how this plays out. We'll give Kili time to settle down and if everything turns out fine, we'll leave it that. If whatever this is continues, well, we'll just deal with it as it comes."

"Fair enough," Thorin agreed, "I just hope I'm doing the right thing, Balin. I've never raised a child. Well, he's not really a child any more, but still. I don't know how to give Kili what he needs."

Balin smiled. "Just be there for him, laddie."

Thorin felt a pang of guilt at that. He caught the implied meaning: be there for him now since you never bothered in the past. He had his reasons for keeping his distance. But that's another matter for another day. Right now, Thorin was all Kili had.

Balin stood and collected the empty cups of tea.

"Should I tell Bombur to start dinner?"

"No," Thorin declared, "I'm not feeling very hungry tonight."

"Very well, then."

"And Balin," Thorin called as Balin was leaving the room, "Ask Gloin and Dori if they would guard the perimeter tonight. Just for tonight."

Better to be safe than sorry.

"It shall be done."

Kili lay awake for hours. He didn't feel safe whenever he closed his eyes. He flinched every time the house popped or creaked. Tears of frustration slid down his cheeks. This was ridiculous. He just wanted to sleep! He was being paranoid. His uncle and Balin probably thought he was crazy. What if he was? After all, this nightmarish character had a knack for vanishing at convenient moments. And judging by his uncle's expressions, he hadn't ever heard of such a thing before. What if it really was all in his head? These past few weeks have simply messed with his nerves.

It's not real. It didn't happen.

Kili repeated those thoughts over and over, willing himself to believe it. He was strong. He could overcome whatever this was. He wouldn't allow himself to fall prey to his own mind.

Building up his courage, Kili slipped out of bed and stood behind the window. He had to do this. He slowly reached out, fingertips barely brushing the heavy curtains.

It's not real. Nothing's there.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Kili jerked the fabrics away from the window. Holding his breath, he gradually opened his eyes, afraid of what he might see.

Nothing.

He let out a sigh of relief. There was no one standing under the tree, no raven perched on a limb. His pounding heart lessened as he looked out into the night. He was safe.

Just as he drew back the curtains, Kili thought he heard a noise. A small creak as if someone stepped on an old floorboard. He stilled, listening for the noise again. After a few moments of silence, Kili brushed the sound off and turned around to get back into bed…and immediately wished he hadn't. Standing in the middle of his room was the shadowy stranger.

"Looking for me?"

Thorin was startled awake by a high-pitched sound. Rising up in his bed, it took his foggy brain a moment to register what he was hearing – screams.

Kili!

Not bothering with decency, Thorin darted out of his room in nothing but his night pants. He raced blindly down the dark hall before throwing open the door to his nephew's room.

"Kili!"

The oil lamp was still burning on the nightstand, casting eerie shadows about the room. Seeing the bed empty, Thorin spotted his nephew huddled on the floor under the window, knees brought up to his chest and hands covering his face. Thorin rushed to his side and instinctively pulled the boy into his arms.

"Kili, what's the matter?"

Kili looked up at the sound of his uncle's voice. He glanced around the room madly, looking for any signs of the cloaked intruder.

"He was here, uncle!" Kili wailed, "He was here in my room! How did he get in? He was standing right there! Where did he go?"

"Shh! Kili, calm down. You've had a nightmare."

"No! I haven't even slept at all! I wasn't dreaming! It was real!"

At that moment, Dori and Gloin came rushing into the room, having been alarmed by the screams.

"Is everything alright?" Dori asked as he stared at the pair on the floor.

"Dori. Gloin. Have you seen anyone around the house? Are there any open windows or doors?" Thorin demanded.

"No sir," replied Gloin, "We've been standing watch. No sign of any one anywhere."

"We can double check," added Dori, "If you'd like?"

"Please do."

Gloin and Dori turned around and bumped into Balin who fumbled to keep from dropping his lit candle.

"What's going on?" he asked the two servants as he peered into the room behind them.

"Seems young Master Kili has had himself a right scare," Gloin disclosed, "Thorin wants us to double check for any signs of an intruder."

"An intruder?!" Balin balked, "Well, get to it then."

As Dori and Gloin hurried down the stairs, Balin warily approached his two charges.

"Is everyone alright? Nobody was harmed?"

"No one is harmed," Thorin answered, "Not physically anyways…"

Kili had sunk into Thorin's embrace, burying his face into the man's bare chest, not caring that he barely knew him. He just wanted some comfort. Thorin kept a tight grip on his nephew, trying to bodily hold together Kili's shattered nerves. He looked up to Balin, seeking guidance. Balin caught the pleading look.

"Kili, can we get you anything? Tell us what you need, lad."

"I want my mom…" Kili whispered pathetically, ignoring the fact that he sounded six instead of sixteen.

Thorin's heart clinched at Kili's pitiful confession. Perhaps Balin was right. Kili was just having a hard time coping with his parents' death and once he made peace with the fact, all of this would go away. An idea came to him then and he nudged Kili off of him. What the lad needed was a distraction.

"Come with me, Kili. I want to show you something," Thorin said softly.

"What about the stranger?"

"I won't let them near you, Kili. Trust me."

Thorin pulled his nephew to his feet, surprised when he clung to his side, and shuffled towards the hall, Balin on their heels.

"I believe I've got this, Balin," Thorin said over his shoulder, "You may go back to bed if you wish."

Balin smiled and nodded before maneuvering down the stairs and back to his quarters. Thorin led Kili through his study and into his bedroom. He pried the boy off of him so that he could light a lamp, illuminating the room and revealing its massive size. Thorin went to his dresser then to a bookshelf, pulling out several small boxes along the way. Kili never took his eyes off of his uncle. Once Thorin had what he was after, he climbed up into his bed and motioned for Kili to join him. Hesitantly, Kili slid in next to his uncle, wringing his hands nervously.

"What did you want to show me?" he asked.

"These," Thorin replied as he placed a small wooden box with roses carved in the top onto Kili's lap.

Kili looked up at his uncle confused.

"Open it."

With tremulous fingers, Kili lifted the lid off and peered inside. Within the box lay an ivory comb, its silky white handle inlaid with gold. Under the comb was a pink handkerchief with a white "D" embroidered onto one of the corners. Beside the comb was a pair of pearl earring laying on top of a photograph. He looked to his uncle imploringly.

"These belonged to your mother," Thorin revealed, "Just a few things she left behind. They're yours if you want them."

Kili looked back down at the trinkets with wonder. He picked up the handkerchief, rolling the silk between his fingers. He pressed it to his face and took a deep breath. Years from storage gave the cloth a musty smell but underneath that was the sweet and subtle scent of the flowery perfume his mother used to wear. He then took out the comb, running his fingertips gingerly across the smooth surface. A strand of dark hair was curled around one of the teeth – his mother's hair. Next, he brushed aside the earrings and removed the photo. In the picture sat three children posing stiffly. There was no mistaking who these three people were. Thorin, who had been silent up to that point, leaving Kili to his thoughts, spoke up.

"We hated posing for pictures," he recalled, "but mother made us take one every year. Frerin and I used to tug at Dis' hair. We stopped once she turned around and smacked us. Right on the face, too!"

Kili watched as Thorin grinned at the memory. He placed the items back in the box and cradled it to his chest.

"Could you…could you tell me more stories? About you and my mom?"

Thorin watched as Kili leaned back against the pillows and looked up at him expectantly. He inwardly sighed as he took in the dark circles under the boy's eyes and the worry lines in his forehead. This is not how he wanted Kili's stay with him to turn out. He wanted him to feel comfortable and secure. Not anxious and scared. Situating himself on his own pillows, Thorin leaned back as well.

"Of course I will."

And so, Thorin started telling every story he could think of; about the time Dis broke a vase and blamed it on Frerin, and the time he started a food fight just as the dinner guests were arriving and even the time when Dis broke her ankle after falling off a horse and the stable boy- Kili's father- carried her inside. Thorin was relieved when Kili laughed softly at all the funny parts and asked questions if he wanted more details. On about his eighth tale, Thorin became aware of the sound of even, steady breaths. Glancing to his left, he saw that Kili had fallen asleep. He took a moment to enjoy the peaceful expression on his nephew's face. He stood up and tucked the boy in properly before moving over to lie on the couch. One night sleeping on the sofa wouldn't hurt.

Just as he settled in, there was a knock at the door. Thorin winced and looked over to Kili to make sure he was still asleep. Quietly, he walked over to the door, cracking it open slightly.

"Keep your voices low," Thorin ordered, "What is it you want?"

"We looked around the house, sir. No open doors or windows or any signs of a person. Just thought we'd let you know," Gloin reported.

"I figured as much," Thorin sighed, "Thank you both. You can quit guard duty and get some sleep if you like."

"Thank you, sir." They replied in unison and left the way they came.

Thorin returned to the couch and checked on Kili before closing his eyes for the night.

The next few days were a challenge. One night of sleeping on the sofa turned into four. Kili would not sleep in his own bed and Thorin didn't have the heart to make him. He refused to go outside, not even to visit his parents' grave for fear that the hooded stranger would return. He wouldn't go near a window unless the curtains were closed and he, under no circumstance, would enter his room alone. The first time he tried sleeping in his bed again, he broke down in hysterics. He was always antsy; nervously glancing over his shoulder, tapping his fingers against his knees. He ate very little and Thorin and the other servants were beginning to panic.

"This has to stop, Thorin," Balin stated one evening while sitting in Thorin's study. Kili was soundlessly asleep in the next room.

"If the boy keeps this up, he'll be joining his parents sooner rather than later."

"What would you have me do? This is a sickness of the mind! It cannot be mended like a wound of the flesh!"

Thorin ran his fingers through his cropped hair. He was failing as a guardian.

"I suggest we call a doctor," Balin proposed, "A psychiatrist to be exact. Kili needs some sort of counseling for these problems."

"You make the arrangements, then," Thorin sighed, "We have to at least try it."

"I'll get on it right away," Balin confirmed, "You get some rest."

Thorin stood as Balin did and entered his own quarters. He was surprised to find Kili awake, looking at him fretfully.

"What's wrong, Kili?"

"Am I insane?" Kili asked so softly that Thorin barely heard it.

Thorin exhaled harshly through his nose and sat beside Kili, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"No, Kili. You're not insane."

"Then why are you sending for a crazy doctor? They'll send me away! Don't let them send me away!" Kili plead.

Thorin wrapped his other arm around his nephew and pulled him to his chest.

"Hush. You're not going anywhere, Kili. This doctor is only going to talk to you. He'll help you and I decide what to do so that you can get better."

Both we're silent for a moment until Thorin became aware that his shirt was becoming damp under Kili's face.

"I'm sorry," Kili sobbed.

"Oh, Kili," Thorin sighed, "There is nothing to be sorry for."

When the tears had stopped, Kili pulled away from his uncle and fell to the bed defeated. He hated this – feeling weak, pathetic, childish. But he was so afraid. He just knew the cloaked figure would show up again and the wait was killing him. He almost wished it would return so he could find out who they were and what they wanted. So he could find peace. That's all he wanted. Peace.

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose as Kili settled. The boy looked as if he had given up and he was worried as to what might happen next. The sooner the doctor could arrive, the better.

Thorin was finally able to fall asleep on the couch only to be awoken hours later by a light breeze rolling across his cheek. He sat up, wondering what had caused the sensation when he noticed his curtains fluttering. The window was open. He jumped up. Why was the window open? Perhaps Kili had gotten hot in the night. But that was unlikely, considering Kili wouldn't set foot near a window. Had Balin been in here? But why would he open the window?

Had someone gotten inside?

Thorin got up to shut the window, peering into the darkness before closing the curtains. He glanced in his bed to see that Kili was still asleep before heading out towards the servants' quarters. Along the way, he looked to see if anything seemed out of place- a missing trinket, a cracked door, a moved rug. Nothing.

When he reached Gloin's door, he knocked on it frantically. The burly man answered quickly, a befuddled expression on his face.

"Master Thorin? What is it? Has something happened?"

"I need you get Dori and have a look around the house. The window inside my rooms was open and I did not do it, nor do I think they opened on their own."

"Someone's inside?"

"We'll find out, now go."

Thorin then went to Balin's room and repeated the story, asking Balin if he'd stay with Kili while he joined Gloin and Dori.

After a thorough search around the house and in the barn and stables, no sign of an intruder was found. They ended their hunt just as dawn broke along the horizon. Thorin was stumped. Who would break into a house and not take anything?

Returning to his rooms, he found Kili was awake and talking to Balin. He smiled when he saw Thorin enter.

"Good morning, uncle!" he piped.

Thorin froze in the doorway and gaped at his nephew. Kili was…smiling?

He cleared his throat and approached the pair warily.

"Good morning, Kili. How are you feeling today?"

"Quite well, actually," he answered before furrowing his brow, "On second thought, I am rather hungry. What's for breakfast?"

Thorin and Balin turned to each other perplexed.

What was going on here?


	3. Chapter 3

It was as if Kili was healed. His smile and eyes were bright, showing no visible signs of the anxiety that had afflicted him in the past week.

"Is…something wrong?" Kili asked as he looked between his uncle and butler who had yet to say a word.

Balin spoke up first, "Nothing's wrong, lad. You surprised us is all. You certainly seem in better spirits today."

It took Kili a moment to realize what Balin was talking about. The panic attacks, the fidgeting, the loss of appetite. He remembered everything, especially the fear, the dread, the hopelessness; only now…those feelings were gone. He recalled the hooded stranger, the raven, the windows, the night, that voice. As his memories caught up with him his mind kept asking Who was that figure? What does it want? When will it return? He knew he should be afraid, but somehow, he wasn't. The fear was gone.

He felt content, hopeful. But he couldn't explain why or how.

Then that's when the embarrassment came. Kili realized that for these last seven days he must've seemed crazy. He'd probably frightened everyone in the whole house by this point with his intense episodes of irrational fear. Glancing around, his cheeks reddened further; he had even kicked his uncle out of his own bed. Ashamed, he stood up quickly and ducked his eyes.

"Yes, Balin," he addressed, losing his previously chipper tone, "it would appear that I am feeling better. I must apologize to you both. I realize that thus far I have been nothing but a troublesome guest."

Thorin was at wits end. Kili seemed to remember everything that had occurred in the days prior. So then why was he acting calm all of a sudden? Getting over his shock, Thorin stepped forward and embraced his nephew, causing the other to stiffen at the contact.

"Think nothing of it, Kili," Thorin said, "I'm just glad you are on the mend."

Kili relaxed at the words, but he couldn't shake the feeling that so far he had been nothing but a burden. Determination replaced fear and he decided that things would have to change. He'd no longer wallow in fright or pity. He was perfectly capable of being in control of his emotions and he had to prove it.

When Thorin released his nephew, he caught a glimpse of something fluttering to the ground beside them. Reaching down, he grasped the object and held it in front of him.

"A feather?"

Kili looked at the single dark plume that had fell from the bed, most likely belonging to a crow…or a raven.

"It probably blew in from the window earlier," he offered as explanation.

Thorin looked to Kili puzzled. He'd shut the window before Kili had awoken. How would he have known that it had even been opened? Unless…

"The window?"

"Yes," Kili answered, "I opened it last night."

Now Thorin was really befuddled. Kili had been terrified of windows. What reason would he have to open one that was great enough to cause him to overcome his fear? Yes, he knew fears could be overcome, but not overnight – literally. Not only that, but Thorin had proceeded to make a fool of himself, thinking someone had broken in, thus causing him to alert the entire household. It had been Kili all along. Thorin was growing weary from all the events following his nephew's arrival. Was it normal for teenagers to be this moody?

"Why did you open the window last night?" he asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Well, I…" Kili paused. Now it was his turn to be confused, "I don't remember."

That wasn't the answer Thorin needed to hear. So Kili had lost some memory, after all? Should he pursue this newest conundrum? No. He needed to let it go. It no longer mattered. Kili was seemingly restored and it was time to leave the past in the past. He was done chasing invisible monsters. Perhaps, they could pretend none of this had happened and start over.

"No matter," Thorin declared, "How about we head down to the dining hall? You did mention that you were hungry."

Kili smiled. "I'm famished."

Everyone was relived yet stunned by Kili's sudden change. But no one questioned it or mentioned it. It was obvious that Kili's mind was fragile and they didn't want to risk bringing back his frenzied behavior. Balin asked if Thorin still wanted him to arrange for a doctor but Thorin declined. There was no point having someone talk Kili through his fears if he no longer felt them.

Three weeks passed without incident and Kili fell into a comfortable routine at Erebor Estates. With a newfound sense of responsibility, most days saw him helping Balin and Ori with their duties around the house. In his free time, he would borrow books to read from his uncle's study. At least once a day he'd visit his parents' graves, occasionally taking a book which he would read out loud. He was still saddened by the loss of his parents but he found he no longer felt depressed by their absence. About a week after Kili's "recovery", Thorin had bought him a set of carving knives in addition to a stack of lumber and set up a work station for Kili in the stables. Kili was surprised that his uncle remembered the hobbies he'd shared with him and could not express the depth of his gratitude. Every afternoon, Kili and Ori would go out to the stables, the servant talking to his charge as the other carved figures out of wood. It felt nice putting his hands to a familiar task. He ate every meal with his uncle and joined him every evening in his study where he would sit and listen as Thorin told him stories of his past (and Kili shared some from his childhood as well). Soon, Kili was surprised to find himself feeling…happy. With nothing ominous to dwell on, Kili discovered that he really liked Thorin. Despite not knowing him his whole life, they got along as if they were old friends. Thorin didn't place any unrealistic expectations upon him like Kili had once feared he would. He didn't care how Kili dressed, or how he talked, in fact, he encouraged Kili to be his carefree self. Most of all, he didn't bring up the traumas of their first week together. Kili pushed aside all thoughts of veiled intruders, believing that its absence in these past weeks meant it was gone for good. After what had been the most harrowing two months of his life, things were finally looking up.

Nevertheless, Thorin made sure he kept Kili busy. If he kept him distracted and took his mind off grimmer thoughts, perhaps his nightmares could be warded off permanently. It filled Thorin's heart with joy to see his nephew acting like a cheery youth, even going so far as to tease with his uncle. The mood had certainly been lightened and Thorin was glad his sister's son had finally found some peace of mind. Though his behavior had definitely improved, worry still made it so that Thorin never left Kili alone for long periods of time. He always ensured that someone was with the boy unless he specifically asked for privacy. Not that Kili minded, actually he rather enjoyed the company. He and Ori had gotten along real well. The two were similar in age and found it easy to talk. Thorin was grateful for that. There weren't many young people on or around the estate and the last thing he wanted was for Kili to feel lonely, especially at such a time when he was still adjusting to an enormous change. As of now, everything was running smoothly and Thorin made sure to count his blessings.

As with all routines, however, Kili was starting to become bored with his. A month of practically being inside, aside from his cemetery visits and walks to the stables, was causing him to go a little stir crazy. After all, Kili was an outdoorsman, a hunter. His legs ached to run and his fingers itched to fire his bow. He needed to get out. He needed to be in the woods. He knew his uncle would never let him go to the nearby Hallow Forest; he'd practically said so the day Kili arrived. A part of Kili wanted to go anyways, but another part held him back. The mystery surrounding the forest still baffled Kili and he yearned to know more. He hadn't asked any more questions since his first night, but now, with his combination of boredom and curiosity, he thought he'd try to pry some answers from his guardian.

"What are you going to talk about tonight?" Kili asked as he spread out on the rug in front of the fire in his uncle's study. It had become his favorite spot to lie as he listened to Thorin share his stories.

"I don't know," Thorin said, pulling out his pipe, "What would you like to hear?"

Kili's eyes automatically landed on the portrait of Frerin.

"Why do people disappear in Hallow Forest?" he blurted out.

Thorin wasn't surprised by the question. He had even expected it at some point, especially now since Kili was of stable mind. He took a long drag of his pipe before exhaling slowly.

"No one knows, Kili. It's hard to draw conclusions when there isn't any evidence."

"Alfrid said its magic. That goblins and elves and other creatures are in there."

"People often resort to such explanations when there is a lack of answers."

"But what else could it be, uncle? People can't just vanish out of thin air! Especially when this has happened more than once to more than one person in the exact same location!"

"So are you telling me that a goblin popped out of the ground and dragged my brother deep beneath the surface of the earth?"

Well, it sounded ridiculous when put so bluntly.

"It's…a possibility?"

"Unless someone shows me proof, I'm not going to entertain the idea that magical creatures ritually kidnap unsuspecting youths who venture into the woods," Thorin affirmed.

"Then why won't you allow me to go there?" Kili pressed, "If you don't believe in such superstitions…"

"It's just a precaution."

"But-"

"I can't lose you too, Kili," Thorin added more softly.

He couldn't deny that he had grown rather fond of his sister's son. He reminded him a lot of his brother, actually. And after his mother, father, Dis and Frerin, he wouldn't take any risks in losing Kili as well.

Kili remained silent for a moment, moved by the sincerity of his uncle's words. Kili knew his uncle had lost a lot in his lifetime. For a while he thought he had deserved it, but now he sees that Thorin is a good man who was pressured into making the wrong choices. Kili figured that part of the reason Thorin took him in was to redeem the mistakes of his past, and he found that he was ok with that. They both need to heal the wounds of their past, and for that, they needed each other.

"Why was Frerin in the forest that day?" Kili continued, "He knew people had disappeared from there before, did he not?"

"I'm not sure why he went," Thorin confessed, "He had told me he was planning to go to the fields just beyond the barn. For whatever reason, he must have changed his mind. Or perhaps he just wasn't paying attention. We knew of the stories, of course. A young girl went missing twelve years prior to my father moving into the estate. My mother didn't want to take any chances so she forbade us from going there and we never questioned her."

"This is all so strange," Kili thought aloud, "There has to be some sort of explanation for it; magical or no. Are there any family members of any of the victims living in the village? "

"I'm sure there must be some. Why?"

"Maybe there's a clue people are overlooking. Something that could lead to whoever- whatever –is behind all this."

Thorin watched his nephew as he lie on his stomach, elbows propped up, holding his chin up with his palms. He looked determined…and Thorin didn't like it one bit.

"Don't go meddling, Kili," Thorin warned, "This is a sensitive subject around these parts. You never know who you might upset or make yourself a threat too. You understand?"

Kili caught his uncle's stern gaze. He didn't want to cause his uncle any more worry, but this whole situation was too bizarre to ignore. He'd have to do some secret investigating, but in the meantime,

"I understand."

"Good. Now, I'm feeling particularly tired this evening so I'm off to bed," Thorin announced.

"Then I shall do the same. Goodnight, uncle."

As Kili lie in his bed, mulling over his thoughts, he knew he had to get to the bottom of these kidnappings. No one seemed to be searching for any answers; they were probably too scared to. But someone had to know something. Perhaps the villagers might. He'd been meaning to go there for some time now to meet new people and see what businesses were open. He'd have to ask his uncle if he could make the trip soon…

The next day, Kili had found himself once again in the stables with Ori. He had come up with a plan before falling asleep the night previous and now was his chance to put it into action.

"Ori?" he looked up from his current project. He was attempting to carve a new pipe for his uncle. He had noticed Thorin's was becoming a bit dull and warn so he thought it'd be nice to gift him a new one after all he's done for Kili.

"Yes?" Ori answered, gaze shifting from Kili's stilling hands to his hesitant eyes.

"I was thinking that we should go on a picnic," Kili stated, swirling a knife between his fingers.

Well that was random.

"What?"

Ori watched as Kili pulled out his hair tie and ran a hand through his ebony locks.

"I need to get out, Ori," he confessed, "I've been dying to wander around the fields and explore the village. I know uncle won't let me go alone so I thought perhaps you and I could. We can take a stroll, have some lunch, and see the village. What do you think?"

Ori eyed the younger man for a moment. It was true he had started to notice that Kili had been a bit restless these past few days, perhaps an outing would allow him to spend some of his energy. Plus, Ori hadn't been to the village in months. It sounded quite nice.

"Alright, I'll go," he conceded, "When were you thinking?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Very well, but you'll have to ask your uncle, of course."

* * *

"Uncle, I'd like to ask you a question," Kili asked at supper that night around a mouthful of green beans.

"Please swallow your food before you do so," Thorin replied, giving Kili a stern look.

"Sorry," Kili grinned sheepishly as he washed down his food with a drink of water. Thorin wouldn't let him have any wine, claiming he was too young for such a beverage. Little did he know that Ori sneaked some for the two of them on their daily excursions to the stables.

"Go on," Thorin pressed.

"I was wondering, well, Ori and I were both wondering if tomorrow you'd allow us to go out for lunch?"

"Out?"

"Yes, somewhere out in the fields around the estate. I've been feeling a little cooped up in the house. Not that I'm unhappy, of course. I just…miss being outside. And I thought I could collect some flowers from the meadow to put on mom and dad's graves. Visit the village, perchance."

Thorin studied his nephew's face, ignoring the pleading eyes. This is the first time Kili had shown any interest in being outside and he questioned whether or not his nephew was ready. Their conversation from the night before was still fresh in his mind and Thorin wondered if Kili had other intentions that he wasn't revealing. He felt a little uncomfortable at the idea of letting his nephew wander about, but he understood his need. Plus, he wouldn't be alone. Ori would be there.

"Very well," Thorin approved, "On one condition."

"I won't go anywhere near Hallow Forest. Don't worry."

It appeared Kili knew his uncle too well. The elder threw his nephew an irritated look.

"Are you mocking me?"

"I would never!" Kili feigned offense.

Thorin only squinted as the younger grinned guilty before giving his attention back to the meal in front of him.

As night approached, both men went their separate ways and headed to their rooms. Kili kicked off his boots lazily and strolled over to his dresser. He pulled the navy ribbon out of his hair, and used his mother's comb to tug out the tangles. Satisfied, he checked and made sure the windows were shut and locked before pulling the curtains over them. Then, he stripped down to his under garments and fell into bed. He kept a candle lit – just in case – and drifted off into a pleasantly peaceful sleep.

The next morning was rushed. Kili quickly joined his uncle for breakfast then went into the kitchens to help Ori round up a lunch for their outing. They settled on some breads, fruits, and cheeses. Kili was excited. He couldn't wait to remove himself from the stuffy air of the house and feel the sun shine down upon his skin. Leaving Ori to pack up the food, Kili raced back up to his room to get his bow. Reaching under his bed, he pulled out his forgotten weapon and strapped it to his back. With a quick glance in the mirror, he decided it might be a good idea to pull back his hair. Moving to the dresser, he went to grab his hair ribbon – it wasn't there. He looked on the floor, behind and under the dresser but it was nowhere to be found. He could have sworn he laid it right next to his mother's comb the night before.

"That's odd…" he thought aloud as he scratched his head.

"What's odd?"

Kili jumped at the voice coming from his doorway and he turned to glare at the culprit.

"Ori! You startled me!"

"I see that. Do forgive me," the servant deadpanned, "You ready to go then?"

"Aye, let's get going!" Kili said as he clutched the strap to his quiver.

"What's that for?" Ori asked, gesturing to the bow.

"For sport…and protection." Kili avoided his friend's gaze.

Ori raised his eyebrows. "Protection from what exactly? I thought we were just having a picnic and exploring the village."

"We are," Kili confirmed, "but you never know who we may run in to…"

"Like who?"

"Can we just go now? Please?"

Ori just sighed as he turned around and made for the stairs, Kili in toe. Thorin was standing in the foyer, waiting to see the boys out.

"Be careful, lads. And Kili, remember what I said about meddling."

"Of course, uncle. We'll be back later. Goodbye."

Kili rushed over his words as he pushed a startled Ori out and shut the door behind them.

"What's the rush?" he asked annoyed.

"The anticipation is killing me," was Kili's reply and he barreled ahead towards the fields, hair flipping about wildly.

Ori only shook his head and kept walking.

The tall grass came up to their knees, causing the pair to keep a slow pace. Every so often, a quail would fly out from its hiding spot. Kili decided to test his aim after a few months of disuse and notched an arrow as he waited for another bird to take flight. Ori watched as his companion easily brought down three of the fouls.

"Impressive," he commented, "Now what are you planning on doing with those?"

Kili went to fetch the birds, pulling the arrows out of their chests and wiping the blood off in the grass.

"Do you think I could sell them? In the village, I mean. I'm sure there are people hungry enough to buy a plump bird."

"Maybe. I guess we'll find out."

The two walked in silence for a while, relishing the warm breeze as it brushed their faces and blew through their hair. The terrain began sloping upwards and Kili turned back to see how far away they'd gotten from the house before he jogged to catch up with Ori once more.

"So," he began as his stomach let out a loud growl, "where were you planning on eating at?"

"Just at the top of this hill," Ori replied, "You can see everything from up there."

When they did reach the top of the afore mentioned hill, Kili whistled in appreciation.

"You really can see everything," he commented, looking around with wild eyes.

Straight ahead he could make out the back of the estate; the house, the barn, the cemetery. Farther to the left was the village. As far as villages go, it was decent sized. It mainly consisted of a large dirt street with stone and wooden structures on either side. He could see black smoke bellowing out of the chimney of what he assumed was the blacksmiths. He also noticed a crowd standing about in what was perhaps a market area. He couldn't wait to check it out. Between the estate and the village was Hallow Forest. Kili scoffed at its dimensions; it wasn't as huge as he had believed it to be. For a place with a reputation of stealing its visitors, he had imagined it to be much vaster. Though from here, he could make out the hill for the first time; Hallow Hill. It was right in the center of the group of trees just like Alfrid had said.

"That's it?" Kili wondered aloud, "People disappear in there? It's so small!"

"It is rather peculiar, isn't it?" Ori agreed as he spread out a blanket for the pair to sit on.

"What do you know about it, Ori?"

"About what?"

"About the people that were taken. How did it happen? Why did it happen?"

"Beats me, but I try not to dwell on such matters."

"Why not?" Kili challenged, "Aren't you the least bit scared that you could be next?"

"Of course not! I never go to the forest! You'd have to be foolish to do so."

"Then why are there people that do go? Do you think they're just stupid? Do you think my uncle was stupid?"

"Kili. I didn't say that, nor did I mean any offense. Can't we just sit down and enjoy our lunch now?"

Kili sat down next to his friend and grabbed an apple. He felt bad for snapping at the other man.

"I'm sorry, Ori. This whole thing is just weird to me and I was hoping to find some answers and see what any of the villagers might know."

"Is that what your uncle was referring to earlier when he warned you about meddling?"

Kili at least had the decency to look shamefaced.

"Are you going to do it? Meddle, that is?"

"Would you tell uncle if I did?"

Ori sized Kili up for a moment before giving in to those pleading brown eyes.

"Your secret's safe with me," he sighed in defeat.

Kili smiled triumphantly as he took another bite into the flesh of the apple, its sweet juices dripping leisurely down his smooth chin.

When they finished their meal, the pair gathered their belongings and began their trek towards the village. A squawk drew Kili's attention to the tree line. As he and Ori moved along, a raven would fly ahead and perch itself in a tree. When they reached the tree the bird had occupied, it would fly ahead and repeat the process. Kili felt ridiculous for being suspicious of a bird but he couldn't help it. Whenever he saw a raven, he couldn't help but think back to the cloaked figure.

"I swear that bird is following us," Kili whispered to Ori as if to make it so the bird couldn't hear.

Ori laughed. "Calm down, Kili. Last I heard, no harm has ever come to anyone after being stalked by a bird."

"I still don't like it," Kili grumbled, "I'm going to shoot it."

Ori rested a hand on Kili's shoulders.

"Leave it. We're almost to the village anyways."

As if on cue, Kili's senses suddenly came to life. A variety of sweet and salty smells filled his nose and the sound of incessant chatter assaulted his ears. As they entered the village, Kili had noticed he'd been right about there being a market. Families and individuals crowded around various booths selling everything from crafts to knives to freshly baked pies.

"Shall we check it out?" he asked Ori.

"It's what we came for isn't it?"

As they sauntered over to the booths, their arrival didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

"Is that him?"

He turned slightly to his companion to gauge the other's reaction.

The man eyed the brown-haired boy who was currently trying to haggle an old man into purchasing a set of recently killed quail. They had to be sure this was the one; the one they'd let slip away. Their lives were already hanging in the balance. They couldn't afford to fail again.

From the hair, mouth and nose, the boy looked every bit his mother. His eyes, however, were the same russet color as his fathers – that's all the validation he needed.

Turning to his partner, he nodded in confirmation.

"That's the boy we're after."

With matching grins, the pair reached for the weapons at their sides and moved casually into the crowd.

* * *

Having sold his quail for a modest price, Kili was in good spirits. He had earned enough to purchase a peach pie that tasted absolutely divine. Having no one but Thorin and the servants to talk to for several months, Kili had forgotten how much he enjoyed human interaction. It still hurt whenever he saw a child with their mother or father, but he smiled nonetheless. Shuffling through the mass of people, Kili stopped when his eyes fell on a particular booth. It was draped in blue and purple fabrics with the word "Fortunes" painted on the front alongside variations of white and yellow suns and moons. When he approached, a young gypsy woman with long, black, wavy hair stepped out from behind a curtain. Her green eyes studied him a moment before she offered a warm smile and reached out her hand.

"Welcome, young one," she greeted, "Would you like for me to read your palm?"

"Don't bother, Kili," Ori whispered into his ear, "Those readings are rubbish- nothing but vague assumptions based on appearance that may or may not be true."

Be that as it may, Kili was still curious. He accepted the woman's outstretched hand causing Ori to huff in annoyance.

The gypsy led him to a small table and sat, gesturing for Kili to sit across from her. She took his right hand into her own and studied it closely, her nimble fingers tracing the lines in his palms.

"You are being watched," she revealed.

Kili's eyes widened but he didn't interrupt. The gypsy closed her eyes and her brows furrowed. A few minutes passed and she didn't say anything. Kili was starting to feel uncomfortable until the woman gasped and her eyes flew open. She stared at Kili, her eyes filled with fear.

"You're next," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Kili drew back his hand, cradling it to his chest, as he gawked at the fortune teller. A fear he hadn't felt in weeks was slowly settling back into his mind. He turned to Ori who looked just as scared and confused as Kili felt. Suddenly, the gypsy woman was on her feet, hauling Kili up by the arm. When Kili was standing, she grabbed onto his shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes.

"You need to go home, my child," she whispered urgently, "Go there now and stay there. As long as you stay inside, you'll be safe."

"Safe from what?" Kili hissed, finally regaining the sense to speak.

"Safe from…Those unlike us," she murmured cryptically.

"Excuse me?"

"Go!" she shouted as her eyes darted suspiciously about the crowd, "Now!"

"Come on, Kili," Ori ordered as he grabbed Kili's elbow and led him away from the gypsy.

Kili went willingly, occasionally glancing over his shoulder at the strange seer who watched as they left. What was she talking about? Next of what? What had she meant by "Those unlike us"? Villagers eyed them curiously as they hurried out of the market. A part of Kili felt ridiculous at how troubled her words made him feel. After all, what did she know? Ori had said most of those readings were rubbish; perhaps he was right. Perhaps he was panicking for no reason. But then again, why did Ori, the skeptic, seem unsettled? Did he know something?

"Ori!" Kili called as the pair rushed to the village outskirts, "Wait! Slow down!"

Ori, who had managed to get ahead, fell back in stride with Kili, but didn't stop walking, "What is it?"

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

"So you believe her then? Do you know what she was talking about?" Kili pried, struggling to catch the breath he had lost to a mixture of panic and his fast pace.

"I don't," Ori forlornly confessed, "But I'm not going to stick around to find out. It's getting late anyways. It'd be best if we go."

Kili didn't protest. He was quite anxious to be home as well. Though he almost wished he had stayed longer with the gypsy, to wrench some answers out of her. Maybe he'd pay her another visit soon. She obviously knew something. Kili removed his bow from his back and notched an arrow once he and Ori were out of the village, the woman's words echoing in his mind, "You're next."

* * *

Weapons in hand, the pair hid behind a tailor shop as they watched their target sit down with a soothsayer. They needed to get him alone- there couldn't be a repeat of last time. Fortunately, it wasn't long before the boy was hauled up and rushing away from the fortune teller; almost as if he were afraid. That was odd. There was no time to ponder over what had occurred, however. Now was their chance.

"He's leaving."

"Then so are we. You go up ahead and I'll trail behind."

"What about the other one?"

"Don't worry. I'll split them up."

The two shared a devilish grin and stalked off after their prey.

* * *

No sooner had they approached the tree line, did the raven reappear. That bird was watching them. It had to be. Kili was fairly certain that this raven is what the gypsy had been referring to when she said he was being watched. Annoyed, he stopped, unbeknownst to Ori, and aimed at the creature before letting loose an arrow. He watched stunned as the arrow stopped directly in front of the bird before falling to the ground. Impossible. Kili fired another shot, to make sure he wasn't crazy or his aim was faulty, but the same thing happened. The arrow stopped just as it reached the bird, as if it had hit some sort of invisible barrier, before tumbling back to the forest floor. Kili was frozen to the spot, trying to figure out some sort of explanation for what he had just witnessed.

"Kili! What are you doing?" Ori called from up ahead. He didn't notice that Kili had stopped and now there was a fair bit of distance between them.

Kili turned to his friend and bewilderedly pointed to the tree line, unsure of what to say. Ori looked to where Kili pointed but didn't understand. He didn't see anything unusual that would have gotten the other's attention.

"Come on!"

"Hold on!" Kili answered distractedly, "Let me fetch my arrows!"

Arrows? Ori wondered, Why had he fired his arrows?

Ori huffed impatiently as he watched Kili disappear into the tree line. He waited for several seconds but Kili had yet to reemerge. How long does it take to fetch arrows? Nervously, he began to glance around his surroundings, heart racing when another minute passed and still no Kili. As much as he hated to admit it, the gypsy's warning shook him to the core. He didn't want to believe her but even she seemed frightened by whatever visions she had seen. You're next. Though she hadn't said what, the first thing that came to Ori's mind was the disappearances. Was Kili the next victim? He was certainly interested in the phenomenon, what if that lead him in to trouble? Would his curiosity get the better of him and tempt him into Hallow Forest? No. Ori would make sure that wouldn't happen. Neither would Thorin for that matter. But if they wanted to keep Kili safe, they needed to get home.

"Kili!" he finally called, voice shrill with fear caused by his grim thoughts.

No answer.

Having waited long enough, Ori made his way to the tree line. All of a sudden, a raven flew out of the trees, flapping its wings wildly and squawking as if it were frightened.

"Kili!"

Worried, Ori picked up his pace. He had a bad feeling about this. Why wasn't Kili answering him? As Ori approached the trees, he cautiously stepped through the bushes and weeds and….found himself back in the middle of the village.

* * *

As Kili entered the cluster of trees, he quickly spotted his fallen arrows and moved towards them. Looking up, he was irritated to see the raven still perched haughtily in the highest branches of a Wych Elm.

"What do you want?!" he shouted angrily but the bird didn't so much as flinch.

Growling, he picked up his arrows from the dirt and marveled at the tips - they were blunted. They looked as if they had been scraped against stone until the points were dull. He certainly hadn't done that. He closed his eyes as he gripped the arrows tightly. He must be going mad. Why did strange things keep happening to him? Cloaks, raven, gypsies, now this? Either he was paranoid, or there was something going on in this place that everyone was refusing to believe. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and placed the arrows back into his quiver. He'd have to sharpen them when he got back to the estate. Speaking of which, he'd kept Ori waiting long enough. Darkness was approaching and he longed for the safety of his new home. Looking ahead, Kili thought he saw something move amongst the trees- a flash of white amongst the forest's greens and browns. He stood still, listening for any further sign of movement. Then he heard it- a soft crunching sound as if something had stepped on some dead leaves. Slowly, he began backing up towards the way he came, keeping his eyes ahead. Not seeing anything, he shook his head dismissively and turned around only to be stopped in his tracks. There was a man standing a few feet ahead of him, though he was taller than any man he'd ever seen. He had long white hair that fell to his waist- half of it was tied back, revealing his long face, sharp features and piercing blue eyes. He wore a silver chest plate with matching vambraces, dark grey trousers and black leather boots that came to his knees. He looked like a warrior. His posture was confident and his gaze was calculating. In his right hand, he was holding a dagger. Definitely a threat. Kili couldn't hear anything except the pounding of his own heart as the man slowly started walking towards him. He debating saying something, but the man didn't look like he was in the mood for small talk. Not knowing what else to do, Kili decided to run - he needed to get to Ori. He turned the opposite direction and glanced over his shoulder as he took off. He didn't make it very far before slamming face first into something- or someone, rather. Having been knocked to the ground by the force of the collision, Kili looked up to see another man dressed similarly to the one he'd tried running from; only this one had green eyes.

"Not so fast, Little Light," the tall man crooned, smirking at Kili.

Little Light? Mustering up his courage, Kili stood up quickly and raised his hands to show he wasn't looking for any trouble.

"What do you want?" he asked as calmly as his nerves would allow.

The blue-eyed man approached from behind and the pair began circling Kili.

"I – I have money," Kili tried to reason, "If you allowed me to go home, I could get some for you."

The pair laughed at that before the green-eyed man answered.

"We're not after any money. We have little use for it. What we came for, is you."

Kili closed his eyes and took a deep breath. You're next.

"Why do you want me?" he questioned.

"To finish what we started," a voice drawled from behind.

He was surrounded- trapped like an animal that was about to be hunted. He needed to keep distracting them until he could think of a way out of this. He wasn't sure what the two men were planning on doing with him, but from their cold gazes and drawn daggers, he could guess it wasn't anything pleasant.

"Finish what?"

"Ridding this world of your kind," the blue-eyed man revealed.

His kind? What on earth were they talking about?

"My – my kind?"

Now it was the other one's turn to talk, "Yes. We thought your father was the last one but somehow you managed to slip right passed us."

His father? What was his father's kind? Why did they care? How did these people even know his father? Unless…

"You! You killed my parents?" he bit out distraughtly.

All this time of wondering who and why and now Kili could get his answers…if he lived long enough to find out.

"It had to be done," the green-eyed man stated unremorsefully.

It had to be done? How dare they! What sort of excuse was that for taking innocent lives? Anger stirred deep within Kili as he realized this was his chance for revenge. He was within shooting distance of his parents' murderers. Quickly, he rolled to the side, so that he could get both men into his line of sight as he pulled out his bow and notched an arrow, ready to fire at whoever came at him first. Both men laughed at the action, making Kili's blood boil.

"Why did you kill my parents?" he demanded, "Tell me!"

"Your father possessed a dangerous ability. We couldn't take any risks," the blue-eyed man answered, "If it's any consolation, we didn't mean to kill your mother. She just…got in the way."

Kili saw red. Not only did they not directly answer his question, but they revealed his mother didn't even have to die. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Fury took over his actions and he went to release an arrow at the blue-eyed man, but before he could, the bow had disappeared from his hands. Gasping, he saw that the green-eyed man now wielded his bow and was pointing it right at him. Kili's mind was swirling in frustration and confusion. How could that have happened? It was like…magic.

"What are you?" he desperately inquired.

The two shared a look, silently communicating, before the green-eyed man released the arrow. A sharp pain erupted in Kili's chest. Eyes wide, he looked down at the arrow protruding from his body. Dark red blood began seeping through his tunic. He brought a shaking hand to clutch at his chest, though not daring to pull the weapon out. A tear slid down his cheek and he began gasping for breath. This was it. He was going to die- killed by those who had slaughtered his own parents. He glanced back up at his murderers, eyes glazed over with pain. They stared at him emotionlessly.

"Sorry it had to end this way, Little Light," the blue-eyed man spoke.

And just as quickly as they appeared, they were gone. The last thing Kili remembered before collapsing on the ground was a raven cawing from above.

* * *

Ori stood still, gazing unbelievably at the village market. How did this happen? He was just in the fields with Kili, now he was here and alone. Which also meant…Kili was alone. He stumbled forward when someone bumped into his shoulder.

"Get out of the way, lad," a ruddy faced man grumbled before hobbling on down the street.

Determined, Ori moved his feet, taking the familiar path towards the gypsy's booth. When he reached it, the woman was not sitting at the table out front.

"Hello?" he called. He heard a rustling from inside but no one came out. He tried again, this time banging his fist on the table.

"Hello! Please, I need help!"

Recognizing the voice, the dark-haired woman stepped out and stared worriedly at Ori.

"What are doing here?" she plead, "Where is your friend?"

Ori's mouth went dry under the woman's scrutiny. Swallowing, he answered, "I don't know."

* * *

Thorin paced on the porch, stopping every so often to search for Kili and Ori coming through the fields.

"Stop your worrying, Thorin," Balin suggested as he stepped outside, "Those boys are probably enjoying themselves and lost track of the time."

Thorin hadn't set a curfew for the lads but he thought being back before dark was implied. After all, how long could a picnic and a trip to the village take? The sun hung low in a purple sky, an hour or so away from sinking below the horizon. What if they got lost? What if they got hurt? What if… Thorin's eyes glanced over to the forest. No. They hadn't disappeared. They couldn't.

"I know, Balin," Thorin sighed, "But, I've grown used to having Kili in my sight. How can I protect him if he's not here?"

Balin chuckled, "I think the lad is quite capable of protecting himself, Thorin. Plus, Ori is with him. If anything were to happen, there is strength in numbers."

That didn't make Thorin feel any better.

"Here," Balin ushered Thorin into a cushioned wicker chair and shoved a cup of tea in his hands, "Drink this. It'll calm your nerves."

"Very well," Thorin conceded as he took a tentative sip, "But if they aren't back by the time I finish this, I'm going after them."

For his sake, and the boys', Thorin hoped that would be enough time for their return. All this worrying was making him angry and he really didn't want to shout at Kili for his foolishness, but he couldn't promise that it wouldn't happen.

Much to his disappointment, one sip remained and the boys had yet to come home. Handing his cup forcefully to Balin, Thorin stood and marched inside to grab a jacket and a lantern.

* * *

Following the pull in her chest, she quickly made her way to her master. Based on the tug, he was probably in the library, reading up on ancient spells and potions. The pull lessened the closer she got until she found herself in a room surrounded by piles of old musty books. She had been running in an effort to quickly relay her news and came to a clumsy halt when she spotted her master at a desk, leaning over a torn scroll. He looked up when she approached, his golden freckles shining in the light of the candles.

"What's wrong?" he asked, brows furrowing at sensing her distress.

"It's Kili. He's been attacked. By them."

Her master moved away from the desk and reached for her hands which she gladly allowed.

"What? How?"

"They cornered him as he was leaving the village," she revealed as her master shook his head.

"Why would they do that? It's a violation of the truce!"

"I'm not sure but we must get to him quickly. They shot an arrow in his chest."

His pupils widened at the news and he rushed out of the library and towards his chambers, beckoning her to follow. Once inside, he grabbed a few bottles of various ingredients and threw on his cloak.

"Take me to him."

* * *

"You don't know?" the gypsy asked incredulous, "You were just with him!"

"I know!" Ori stressed, "We were in the fields just beyond the village and for some reason Kili had fired a few arrows in the trees. He went to get them but never came out and when I made to follow him I…I ended up here."

The seer stared at him a moment, Ori realized he must sound crazy, he hardly believed himself, but if anyone were to trust him, it had to be her.

"Elves," the woman finally spoke, though barely above a whisper.

Ori thought he must have heard her wrong. Why would she say elves? What did they have to do with anything? Elves didn't even exist!

Before he could question her, however, she grasped his wrists and spoke again, "Show me where you were."

* * *

As they approached Kili's body, he could feel the energy the others had left behind and it nearly made him nauseous. He still didn't understand why they had attacked Kili and he was determined to find out. Was there something about Kili he didn't yet know? Kneeling down beside the boy, he could see that his skin was pale and his lips were blue. His eyes were still and unseeing, no breath moved his chest. Blood stained the ground beneath his body. He was dead, but only recently so. There was still a chance. Removing his cloak, he took out the ingredients he had brought and set to work.

* * *

"Why did you say elves earlier?" Ori asked the gypsy as he briskly strolled out of the village for a second time that day.

The woman shot him a sideways glance, gathering up her skirts so she wouldn't trip.

"You do not believe," she said resolutely, "So I'd rather not waste my breath."

Ori sighed. After what he'd experienced today, he couldn't deny that his faith was shaken. At this point, he was willing to listen to anything.

"Please," he begged, "Just tell me. I think my friend is in trouble so I'm willing to consider anything that may help him."

The gypsy bit her lip. Images from her previous vision flashed before her eyes – grey skin, white hair, dark tunnels, fire, screaming. She had had visions like these before but no one would ever listen. She was scoffed at, threatened to be taken away. It was the gypsy community that had accepted and believed her. She was wary of everyone else but she offered her services to those who allowed it. Over the years, she collected both verbally and written, tales and legends from various people in various places- looking for any clues that could explain her otherworldly visions. Stories of elves, goblins and fairies seem to fit her foresights. She kept the knowledge to herself, however. Not wanting to confront the creatures of her apparitions nor futilely attempt to pull the masses out of their blissful ignorance. But this was different. To the young man beside her this was personal and even if he was disbelieving she deserved to tell him what she knew.

"What if I told you we weren't alone in this world? That magical creatures reside among us?" she finally asked.

"I would ask why I haven't seen them if that were true?" Ori countered.

"That is because you do not wish to see," the gypsy counteracted, "But magic is real and for reasons I am not sure of, your friend is caught in the middle of it."

Ori was unsure how to respond to that, so he offered her one last look and continued leading the way in silence.

* * *

"Will he live?"

Her voice was shrill as she asked the question. Wounds to the chest were never a good thing but magic was capable of performing the most wondrous of deeds.

"He shall."

She watched as the blood from Kili's gash was absorbed back into his body and severed skin closed together as if he hadn't been torn open at all. At once, a rosy color graced his cheeks and he drew in a shaky breath.

"Whew," she exhaled in relief, examining the arrow that was removed from the boy's chest, "That was close! You better put your cloak back on before he wakes."

"He won't be waking for a long while. And we won't be here when he does."

She looked to her master confused as he wiped the blood from his hands.

"What? Why?"

"We're going home."

There was finality to his tone that suggested the matter was not open for debate, but she couldn't resist.

"But, he's right here! You're not going to take him?"

He turned to face her.

"He's not ready."

She rolled her eyes.

"They never are."

"True. I still want to explain myself to him, however, and give him time to accept his fate."

It seems there'd be no convincing him otherwise.

"Very well," she sighed, "But we can't just leave him here. What if his attackers come back?"

"They won't, at least not for a while. They believe he's dead. We'll keep an even closer eye on him in the meantime and perhaps work in some protection spells. But as of now, you will ensure that he gets found."

"Me? How?"

He stuck out his hand which held a small piece of parchment and motioned for her to take it.

"Deliver this note to Erebor Estates. Make sure Thorin is the one who receives it. When you've done that, meet me at the edge of the forest."

She took the note and nodded, knowing a command when she heard one.

"Yes, sire. It shall be done."

He watched as the girl before him was enveloped in a swirl of light before transforming into a lovely raven. With the note held in her beak, she swiftly flew into the night sky and towards the estate, the light from the moon causing her feathers to glisten. After one last glance at the healed boy, he grabbed his cloak and set off into the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

She beat her wings as fast as she could, the light breeze helping her swiftly glide through the night air. The note flapped angrily against the wind but she ensured her beak was shut tight. From this altitude, she could see for miles; even in the dark. But her sights were set on one location: Erebor Estates. The place was familiar to her by now. She had spied through its windows many times over the last few months and even managed to sneak in a time or two. Though he didn't know it, she was Kili's guardian of sorts- always watching and reporting back to her master. Of course, he had joined her on her first few visits but that went all wrong all too quickly and so they decided to wait him out, let him get calm and composed before approaching him again. Once he had returned to some semblance of what she assumed was his normal self, she found that she quite liked Kili. He was kind, resourceful, loyal and adventurous. He'd be a perfect addition to their ranks. She was curious as to why the others had wanted him dead. It didn't make any sense. Under contract, they weren't supposed to interfere with his kind so why take the risk? Were the attackers rogues or were they following orders? If the latter were true, she knew her master would be furious.

When the soft orange glow of lights pouring from the windows of the estate came in to view, she began her descent. She headed for Thorin's study- that's usually where the man was with Kili by this time of night. As she veered towards the window she noticed it was dark inside. Softly, she landed on the window seal and peered in. No sign of Thorin. She pecked on the glass hoping the noise would rouse him if he was nearby. Nothing. With a firm stroke of her wings, she was in the air again and flying to Thorin's bedroom window. It was dark in there too. Where was he? Desperate, she checked Kili's bedroom, the kitchens, the front rooms but all she saw were a few servants. It appeared Thorin wasn't home and she had to find him.

* * *

Ori cursed silently when the sun had dipped below the horizon and shrouded them in darkness. Trees casted eerie shadows all around them and it was impossible to see far ahead. The pale moon offered some light but it wasn't nearly enough. He wished he had thought to pack a lantern or even a candle in their picnic basket, but then again neither he nor Kili had planned on being out this late. It seemed his companion was having similar thoughts.

"Are we almost there?" the gypsy asked, breaking the unnerving silence that had fallen between them.

"Yes, it's just ahead."

At least he hoped so. Since it was difficult to see, all he had to rely on was his memory. Ori watched as she nodded then nearly froze in shock when she looped her arm through his. It was thin and soft as it brushed up against his own and he found himself oddly comforted by the warmth she was exuding.

"We need to keep close," the woman stated once she caught Ori's expression, "There is no telling what sort of creatures roam through here at night."

Despite his newfound warmth, Ori shivered at the thought of being attacked in the dark, weaponless and with limited sight. But, he shook those ominous thoughts from his head and cleared his throat.

"So…it's funny that we're involved in this…this…mess together and I don't even know your name."

He hoped he didn't seem forward; romantic interests were far from his mind. He was only being polite. After all, this woman agreed to help him, at night no less, when there was nothing in it for her. How would he thank her if he didn't even have a name?

The gypsy smiled at the question as she patted his hand, welcoming the distraction.

"It's Eden," she revealed, "My name is Eden."

"Well, Eden, it's nice to make your acquaintance. I'm Ori."

"The pleasure is mine, Ori."

Ori grinned, enjoying this moment of peace before thoughts of Kili crept back into his mind. He prayed nothing bad had happened to his friend or else he'd feel responsible. He should have stayed by Kili's side. How did he not notice that he had gotten ahead? He grew tense once more at his self-admonishment and Eden offered him a sympathetic smile.

"We'll find him, Ori," she said.

They both knew there was a possibility that they wouldn't, but it felt better to believe that they would.

* * *

Since Thorin wasn't home, it could probably be assumed that he was already searching for Kili. After weeks of witnessing fond smiles, storytelling and comfortable silences, it was obvious that the man cared greatly for his nephew. She actually felt quite sorry for Thorin, knowing that sometime in the near future, the two would be separated. But for now, they needed to be reunited and that possibly wouldn't happen if she didn't deliver this note. Soaring through the crisp night air, she flew as high as she dared, scouting the land below. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a light. It bobbed up and down within the field, heading towards the village. She turned and swooped down, moving closer to the light from behind. As she drew near, she noticed the light was from a lantern being carried by a shadowed figure. A wave of relief washed over her. It was him.

* * *

"What's the plan?" Gloin asked as he struggled to keep up.

Thorin was marching ahead, holding up a lantern for guidance while Gloin trailed behind him with a rifle.

"We head to the village. If they aren't there then surely there is someone who has seen them."

Gloin grunted in reply as he cocked his rifle and gripped it tightly. The pair scanned their surroundings as they hastened through the fields, hoping their keen ears would pick up on anything their eyes may have missed. Thorin's heart was pounding in worry. There was no reason why Kili and Ori hadn't returned. Regardless of the reassurances Balin tried to offer, Thorin knew something was wrong. Kili, and Ori for that matter, were both responsible. They wouldn't do something like this on purpose, or if they were, Thorin would be sure to give them an earful. A million what ifs ran through his mind and he hoped to God none of them were true. For the first time in a long while, Thorin was scared. He couldn't bare it if anything bad had happened to those boys. His eyes filled with tears but he refused to let any of them fall. His steps became more frantic and he tripped over a log, looking ahead instead of right in front of him. Gloin grasped his arm and kept him upright.

"Easy there, Thorin."

Thorin stood still for a minute and closed his eyes, running a shaking hand over his face as he took in a steadying breath. Gloin placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

No.

"I'm fine, Gloin," Thorin said as he rearranged his rumpled clothes, "Let's keep moving."

It wasn't long after the two resumed their trek that Thorin stopped and held up his hand in a signal for silence. Gloin paused and looked around expectantly.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"I thought I heard something," Thorin answered, "A fluttering?"

They remained silent, Thorin closing his eyes so he could concentrate on the noise. He heard it again- a soft flapping sound. It obviously came from above them and it was getting closer.

"I hear it too," Gloin confessed, pointing his gun towards the sky.

And then it stopped. Thorin opened his eyes and locked gazes with Gloin who shook his head, indicating he couldn't hear either.

Whoosh.

Out of nowhere, a raven landed on Thorin's hand that was holding up the lantern. He drew back, startled by the contact as Gloin fired a deafening shot. The bird squawked once before abruptly closing its beak and hovered in the air, once again attempting to light on Thorin's hand. Gloin made to fire at it again but Thorin stopped him.

"Don't!" he hissed.

He held his hand still as the bird perched atop it, and that's when he noticed it held something in its beak. The raven craned its neck forward as if asking Thorin to relieve it of its burden. Warily, he brought up his free hand and took what he now saw to be a piece of parchment from the bird's beak. Once the note was removed, the bird cawed and flew up into the sky. The pair watched it fly away before dropping their gazes back to the parchment in Thorin's grip.

"What is that?" Gloin asked, bewildered by what he had just witnessed.

"I don't know," replied a stunned Thorin as he handed the lantern to Gloin, "Here. Hold this."

Thorin gently unfolded the parchment as Gloin peered over his shoulder and raised the lantern.

Thorin's eyes widened as he read the neatly written message:

_**Kili is safe. Follow the light.**_

Thorin flipped the note over but there was no indication as to who had sent the message. How did this person know where Kili was? Better yet, how were they able to find where Thorin was? Follow the light? What did that even mean? As if on cue, the light from within the lantern moved off of the wick and passed through the glass until it was floating directly in front of them. Gloin gasped and the pair stared mystified at the ball of light. How was this happening? And then, the light started moving.

"Thorin, what do we do?"

"We follow it, of course."

Both men sped after the light. They didn't have time to debate what or why this was occurring. Their only source of light was quickly escaping them. Thorin could only pray that this wasn't some sort of trap and that he truly was being led to his nephew.

* * *

"Here we are," Ori announced as they reached the approximated spot where Kili had entered the tree line.

Ori and Eden shared a look, one mixed with caution and determination before she squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"Shall we?" she nodded towards the trees.

Ori took a deep breath then lead Eden through the brush and brambles. He sighed in relief when the pair didn't find themselves back in the village. Anxious to find his friend, he shouted,

"Kili!?"

He nearly stumbled when Eden brought up her hand and covered his mouth.

"No shouting," she chided, "We don't want to attract any unwanted attention."

She waited for him to nod before removing her hand from his mouth. With renewed silence, the pair skimmed through the thicket as best as they could, looking for any sign of Kili.

"Where should we look?" Ori whispered nervously.

"Our best bet is forward," Eden replied, "you look to your left and I'll take the right."

They slowly moved forward, their hands brushing a few times since neither were willing to be no more than a few inches apart in this unfamiliar territory. Ori was on the verge of panic when he failed to detect any traces of Kili. He was in the middle of taking a deep, calming breath when his foot caught on something. Squinting, he could make out the curved wood of a bow. Kili! He bent down and retrieved the weapon, looking it over for any hints of damage. The bow was unscathed but this was still a bad sign. Kili loved this bow. He wouldn't just abandon it on the forest floor like this. Ori's hands were shaking in fear as a hundred sinister scenarios swam through his mind. A tight grip on his shoulder drew him from his misery.

"Ori…"

Ori looked up at Eden to see that her gaze had drifted slightly ahead and to her right. Following her stare, he jumped to his feet when he noticed a motionless heap lying on the ground.

"Kili!"

Bow in hand, he ran over to his friend before falling to his knees beside him.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead..." he chanted as he laid his ear against Kili's bare chest.

Several torturous minutes seem to pass before finally…thump thump.

Ori cried out in relief as Eden crouched down next to him.

"Is he?"

"He's alive," he breathed, "He's alive."

"Then why is he not awake?"

Ori drew himself out of his relieved state to try to figure out what had happened. He looked over Kili's body and ran his hands up and down to check for wounds.

"He doesn't seem to have any wounds," he revealed, "I don't understand."

He took Kili's face in his hands and gently smacked his cheeks.

"Kili. Kili. Wake up."

But Kili failed to respond. Ori then ran his finger through Kili's hair, feeling his scalp for scrapes or bumps. His inspection was interrupted when Eden grabbed his arm.

"Ori, look."

In her hand, Eden held a single arrow that she had found lying beside Kili. The head and part of the shaft were covered in dried blood. The two shared a confused look.

"Turn him over," Ori finally said, "Maybe we missed something."

"Wait."

Ori was halfway through flipping Kili onto his stomach when Eden laid a hand on his chest. She ran her hand over a knob, a small scar, that was in the center of Kili's chest. Pushing Ori out of the way slightly, she grabbed the two ends on Kili's shirt that had been apparently ripped opened and pieced them back together. Right where the scar had been was a small hole in the shirt, around which was soaked in dried blood.

"I think…" Eden began before looking over to meet Ori's concerned eyes, "I think he's been healed already."

"Impossible," Ori faltered as he shook his head, catching on to Eden's train of thought, "An arrow to the chest does not heal that well that fast if at all!"

"No," Eden agreed, "Not with any human medicines or procedures."

"Human?"

Eden gave him a look that clearly said he knew what she was talking about. He did, but it seemed unfathomable. Elves? Magic? This was all too much. Ori hoped that any moment now, he'd be waking up to find that this had all just been some terrible nightmare.

"We'll find out the truth once your friend wakes," was Eden's answer.

"If he wakes…" Ori muttered dejectedly.

"He will wake," Eden assured, "No one would have used magic to heal him if they didn't want him alive."

That only made Ori feel partially better. He was grateful that Kili was alive but if someone really did use magic to make it so, why had they even cared? What did Kili matter to them?

Ori was about to reply when something caught his eye. Just passed Eden, off in the distance, was what appeared to be a speck of light. The longer he stared, the closer it got, the bigger it grew, until the sound of people running wasn't far behind it. Alarmed, Ori stood and drug Eden up with him, pushing her behind him. They braced themselves as the light grew close until it suddenly stopped a few feet away from them.

"Magic…" Ori heard Eden whisper from behind, more to herself than to him. The sound of footsteps and panting breaths also became clearer until suddenly, two figure stopped behind the light. As the orange glow illuminated their faces, Ori recognized them immediately.

"Thorin!"

* * *

Circling Hallow Forest, she peered amongst the trees looking for her master. Her eyesight was nearly impeccable but even she couldn't deny that a black cloaked figure standing amid dark trees in the dead of night wasn't easy to spot. She may not have found him at all if it weren't for the pull. When she was near to him, the magic took hold of her and led her to safely perch on her master's shoulder. He didn't flinch or show any indication that he was aware of her arrival. Instead, he leaned casually against a Wych Elm scraping Kili's dried blood from underneath his fingernails.

"I take it my message was delivered?" he asked.

With a squawk, she flew to the ground from his shoulder. Swirling lights illuminated the forest around them, growing higher and higher until it was as tall as he was. As the lights faded, he found a pair of eyes, one purple, one grey, staring back at him coolly.

"I did," she ground out, "though not before nearly getting shot!"

He stared back at her, the corner of his mouth hitching up ever so slightly as she crossed her arms.

"It's not my fault you thought it wise to startle an armed man," he replied indifferently.

"I'm sorry," she retorted as her master pushed off from the tree and began walking towards the hill, "But did you just miss the whole bit about how I almost died?"

"Quit being dramatic," he droned, "If you were shot, I would have felt it and I would have found you and healed you."

She huffed. Of course she knew that. That wasn't the point, however.

"You could at least act more troubled at the thought of my potential death," she complained.

Running a hand through her glossy hair, he smiled fondly.

"You know if you ever died, a part of me would die too."

"Quite literally, actually," she laughed.

He glanced over at her before reaching inside his cloak and pulling something out.

"In all seriousness," he began, "We have some work to do."

Smile dropping from her face, her eyes fell to his clenched fist and she looked to him expectantly.

"What do we have to do?" she inquired seriously.

"Until I discover who attacked Kili and why, I'm going to put him under a protection spell. I collected a few hairs from his head so the enchantment should be quite strong," he explained, "As for you, I'll need you to do some spying for me. Get as close as you can to the others without being noticed. I want to know what they're doing, what they're saying and who they're talking to. Understood?"

"Perfectly."

"Good. So since you'll be busy with that, that means I'll have no eyes on Kili. So, I also have to perform a tracking spell and I'm going to place it on this…"

He held up a navy hair tie; the one she had nicked from Kili's room only yesterday.

"Clever," she praised, "How do you know he's going to wear it every day?"

"He will," he countered, twirling the tie between his grey fingers in a confident manner.

She only shook her head as the pair approached the hill, anxious to enter their kingdom and put their plans into action.

* * *

"Ori!"

For a brief moment, relief washed over Thorin like a flood. If Ori was here than Kili must be here too. Then suddenly, the light floating between them was snuffed out. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, looking ahead to make out Ori and…a woman? He was about to ask where his nephew was when the light reignited inside the lantern that Gloin still held.

"Blimey!" Gloin gasped.

As their surroundings were once again shrouded in faint light, Thorin's eyes moved from Ori to the figure lying still on the ground beside him. His heart stopped.

"Kili!"

He unceremoniously joined his nephew on the ground, pulling him up into his lap as he took in the torn and blood-stained shirt.

"Kili!"

He shook his nephew, patted his face, receiving a short groan in return. Some response was better than none, but it still didn't bring any peace to Thorin's terror-filled heart.

"What happened?" he asked desperately, looking up to Ori before glancing at the mysterious woman. He narrowed his eyes, "And who are you?"

"Thorin," Ori began cautiously, trying to figure out a way to explain all this without upsetting the man further, "This is Eden. She's from the village. She helped me find Kili…"

"Find Kili?" Thorin interrupted, "Were you not with him? You were supposed to be with him!"

"I – I know," Ori answered, holding up his hands in defense, "But we…" He looked to Eden. He knew what he experienced today…some sort of…magic. Still, even he was having a hard time believing it so he knew that would not be the answer Thorin wanted to hear, "…we got separated. He went to shoot at something…a bird, I think…and I lost him. So I went back to the village where we had met Eden and she agreed to help me find him. We've only been here ourselves no more than ten minutes. We don't know what happened for sure."

Thorin studied his servant boy. He was hiding something, but now was not the time to try and gauge it out of him.

"You don't know what happened for sure? So you have a theory then?"

Once again, Ori glanced towards Eden. That confused Thorin. Why was Ori seeking confirmation from this stranger? Ori opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and he glanced down nervously at Kili.

"Well?" Thorin was growing impatient. His nephew was injured and he needed answers!

"We believe he was shot by an arrow," Eden replied, her voice steady where Ori's had shook.

Thorin's eyes widened as he gaped at the strange woman. Then, as her words sunk in, he returned his attentions to Kili.

"No, no, no, no, no," he begged as he searched Kili's body for the injury.

"You won't find any wound," the woman spoke.

Thorin turned back to her, breathing harshly as his eyes filled with confusion.

"What do you mean?" he probed, drawing Kili close.

"He's already been healed."

Thorin looked back and forth between Eden and Ori, waiting for one of them to admit that this was some sort of sick joke. When neither of them offered any further explanation he growled in frustration. He didn't have time for this. He'd had enough of cryptic responses. Kili lay despondent in his arms and Thorin was helpless to mend him. He needed to get his nephew home, to warm his dreadfully cold body and treat any injuries he had yet to see. In one swift motion, he rose to his feet with Kili in his arms.

"Gloin, Ori, let's go," he ordered as he turned around and started walking back the way he had come.

"But, Thorin," Ori protested.

"What?" Thorin snarled.

"It's just, you can't expect Eden to walk home alone," Ori reasoned, "its dark and she has no light."

"I need to get Kili home as soon as possible, Ori. I'm not making a trip to the village and we're not splitting up."

"Ori," Eden argued, "Don't. I'll be fine."

"Then she can come with us," Ori suggested, ignoring Eden's comment, "Just for the night. I'll take her back in the morning. I owe her after she graciously offered to help me find Kili."

Thorin glared at the pair. Ori held his gaze, a pleading look in his eyes while the woman just stared at her feet. He may not trust this Eden, but he wasn't cruel.

'Very well," he agreed, "She stays for the night. Now let's go."

Gloin led the way, gun in one hand, lantern in the other. The rest trailed behind silently, a nervous tension settling betwixt them. Thorin held Kili tight, softly whispering unheard apologies in his ear until they had made it safely back to the estate.

* * *

_"He's not ready."_

_"They never are."_

_"True. I still want to explain myself to him, however, and give him time to accept his fate."_

Kili awoke with a start, expecting to find himself in the middle of the woods. He was equal parts relieved and confused to feel the plush feather mattress below him. Sitting up, he groaned as a dull pain throbbed in his chest. He remembered what had happened- the tall men, his parents, the arrow. The arrow! He glanced down at his bare chest, running a hand along the seemingly unmarred skin until he felt a section of raised flesh- a scar- right where the arrow had pierced him. How was he not dead? He recalled the pain, the fear, the darkness and…voices? There were two- though neither belonging to the men who had shot him. He was certain one of them sounded familiar. Where had he heard that voice before? He jolted when he heard movement to his right. His fear subsided when he noticed that his uncle, who himself was just beginning to wake, had caused the noise. Kili suddenly realized that he was in his uncle's room, while his guardian had once again occupied the couch.

As Thorin sat up, he wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked to his bed to find Kili staring at him.

"Oh, thank God!" he cried as he got up and gingerly hugged his nephew who happily returned it.

"How are you feeling?" Thorin asked, his voice laced with concern as he brushed some hair behind Kili's ear.

"I feel alright, I suppose," Kili confessed, a little overwhelmed, "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Two days," Thorin revealed, "When we found you in the woods outside the village you were unconscious."

"Two days?" Kili balked.

"Yes. You had us all worried."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize," Thorin stated, "I'm just glad you're alive. Is there anything I can get you? You've been two days without food or drink, you must want something."

"Some water would be nice," Kili said, mouth suddenly feeling dry.

"Very well," Thorin said as he rose from the bed, "I'll go get you some water and when I return you can tell me what happened."

The only problem was Kili wasn't exactly sure what had happened.

* * *

The two men walked anxiously down the marble corridors leading to the King's Hall. It had been two days since they had carried out their task, so they were curious as to why they were once again being summoned. As they stepped into the Hall, they were surprised to find that the court was absent. Besides themselves the only other person in the room was their king. He sat one leg over the other upon his throne of ivory, his icy stare never leaving their faces. They bowed respectfully before once again raising their eyes to meet their king's.

"Kiran. Lucian. Do you know why I have called for you?"

"No, your Majesty. We do not," Kiran, the blue-eyed elf replied.

At this, the king stood, sweeping his long pale hair behind his shoulders before descending the steps from his throne. He stopped directly in front of them, hands behind his back, eyes darting coldly between the two.

"You were summoned here to explain to me why you have an affinity for disobeying my orders?"

Kiran and Lucian shared a confused, nervous glance before Lucian addressed his king.

"I beg your pardon, your Majesty, but we do not understand-"

The elf's question was cut short when a stinging slap was delivered to the right side of his face.

"One boy!" the king bellowed, his eyes swirling with rage, "I ask you to kill one measly boy and you not only fail me once, but twice! Not only that, but the first time, you managed to kill an innocent in the process! Why?"

The brothers stepped back at their king's rage, heart's racing in fear.

"We shot an arrow through his chest," Kiran defended, "the boy was dead when we left, your Majesty, I swear!"

The king stared at his charges, scrutinizing. An arrow through the chest? There's no way anyone could survive that. Either the pair was lying or an outside force had intervened. If the latter were true, he had a sneaking suspicion of the culprit's identity.

"The boy lives," he snarled, "You two are going to ensure that he is killed and remains killed. Understood?"

"Yes, your Majesty," the brothers replied in unison.

"You've had two chances," the king began, "This is your last. Fail me again and I'll have to take matters into my own hands. And we all know what will happen to you if that is the case."

The king dismissed Kiran and Lucian after he made sure they understood his message loud and clear. He left the Hall in search of the rest of his court. It appeared if the brothers' story was true then he had some questions that needed answered. And he knew just who to spy on…


End file.
